


Pride & Prejudice

by spookas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, also slight toph/azula i guess but it's just part of the plot, can i make it anymore obvious, does pride & prejudice count as slow burn?, enemies? to friends? to lovers, pride and prejudice au, sokka is elizabeth, wait yeah pride and prejudice is the ULTIMATE slow burn, yearning?, zuko is darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookas/pseuds/spookas
Summary: “One of these days, Sokka, someone’ll catch your eye and then you'll have to watch your tongue.”“And eat my hat.”Sokka stopped speaking. And stared.There was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, 23, dashing, brooding with an introversion which could be misconstrued as hauteur.Zuko surveyed the hall and caught Sokka’s eye. Sokka stared back, with a kind of surprised shock. Katara noticed and looked at Zuko as well, just as he turned away.“Luckily, you’re not wearing a hat.” Katara smirked, tongue-in-cheek.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 307





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is literally just a Zukka Pride and Prejudice AU.
> 
> I had to change a lot of things to try to keep all the ATLA peeps in character. For dialogue and plot, I used the novel, the 2005 movie script, and also a bit of the Pride & Prejudice & Zombies script (lmao). I warn that I am not very creative on my own! But anyway, this was a lot of fun to work on! As a huge fan of Pride and Prejudice (both the book and all adaptations) and ATLA, it was so much fun to combine the two. Yearning is the greatest feeling in the world to me and I love inflicting upon my favorite characters.
> 
> In this world I’ve created, homophobia and biphobia do not exist :)
> 
> I will keep a “key” below in the bottom notes if you need reference to who and what I’ve replaced the P&P characters and locations with.

**FENLI PARK - REPUBLIC CITY PROVINCE**

A vast house was coming to life. Maids were pulling dust-sheets off furniture, servants opening shutters. Sunshine spilled into the great rooms of Fenli House. Outside, there was a glimpse of rolling parkland.

It was a whirlwind of activity. Servants were bustling around, sweeping and polishing, readying the house for its new occupants. The shutters of a room were opened onto the imposing gardens. A coach pulled up and, through the window, a young man with a blue arrow tattooed on his head was seen getting out.

Something was beginning.

**KAPPIATAITOK HOUSE - REPUBLIC CITY PROVINCE**

Sokka Angutiriyok (22, good humored, attractive, clearly nobody's fool), was walking through a field of tall meadow grass. He was reading a novel entitled _First Impressions_ , as he approached Kappiataitok, a fairly run down house with a small moat around it. He jumped up onto a wall and crossed the moat by walking a wooden plank duck board, a reckless trick learnt in early childhood. He walked past the library at the back of the house where his parents, Chief Hakoda and Kya Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe, were located.

“Dear, Hakoda, have you heard that Fenli Park is occupied again?”

Hakoda made no answer. 

As Sokka walked into the house, he could still overhear his parents' conversation. 

“Don’t you want to know who’s taken it?” cried his wife, somewhat impatiently. 

“As you wish to tell me, I doubt I have any choice in the matter, darling…” 

That was invitation enough.

As Sokka walked through the hallway, he could hear the sound of piano scales plodding through the afternoon. He walked down the entrance hall past the room where Smellerbee (20, the bluestocking adopted child of the family) was practicing, and found that Teo (19, the second youngest adopted child) and Toph (18, the precocious adopted baby of the family) were listening at the door to the library. Teo sat in his wheelchair, while Toph was crouching down on the ground.

Toph felt Sokka approaching and swatted his leg excitedly. “Have you heard? Aang, the Avatar, came to town on Monday—”

“With five thousand gold pieces a year, apparently!” Teo added.

“-and he's definitely single!”

“Who's single?” Katara (21, the second oldest, most beautiful and most charmingly naive of the kids) joined them at the door.

“Avatar Aang, apparently.”

“Shhhh!” Teo shushed them and clamped his ear to the door.

“Oh, _really_ Teo.” Sokka rolled his eyes.

Toph leaned in, while Katara and Sokka strained to hear the conversation without appearing too interested.

Behind the library door, Hakoda was trying to ignore his dear wife, Kya.

“What a fine thing for our kids!”

“How would it affect them?”

“‘Koda,” replied his wife, “how can you be so tiresome? You know that he’s going to marry one of them.”

“Oh, so that’s his intention in settling here?”

“Intention? No, I don’t mean that! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them.”

Hakoda took a book from his table and walked out of the library into the corridor where the kids were gathered, Kya following. 

“Spirits! People.” Hakoda rolled his eyes and chuckled as he walked through the herding mass of his kids to the drawing room, still pursued by his wife.

“So…” Kya continued, “you have to go and visit him at once.”

Hakoda walked to the bookshelf in the drawing room to replace the book he was carrying. Smellerbee was still there practicing the piano. The other kids came in to listen.

Both Toph and Teo exclaimed:

“Yes, Hakoda!”

“Please, Hakoda!”

Hakoda waved his hands. “There’s no need, because I already have.”

The piano stopped. A frozen silence swept over the room and they all stared at Hakoda.

Kya was the first to break the silence. “You have?”

“When?” Katara joined.

“How can you tease me, Hakoda?” Kya laughed. “Don’t you have any compassion for my poor nerves?”

“You mistake me, dear. I have a high respect for them; they have been my constant companions these past twenty three years.”

“Is he friendly?” Kya questioned.

“Is he cute?” Katara asked.

“Yeah, I bet he’s super cute! Trust me.” Toph, the little blind bandit, joked cheekily and everyone rolled their eyes.

Sokka ruffled Toph’s hair and then stated, ironically, “With five thousand a year, it wouldn’t matter if he looked like a wolfbat!”

“I will give my hearty consent to his marrying whichever of the kids he chooses.” Hakoda gestured to everyone in the room.

“Is he going to the ball tomorrow? I _gotta_ try out my earthbending on him.” Toph cracked her knuckles.

“I think so.”

Toph and Teo whooped with excitement.

Hakoda winked at Sokka and turned to Smellerbee, a serious, somewhat pedantic young woman. “And what about you, Bee? Aren’t you excited by the prospect of a ball?”

“Society has claims on us all, Hakoda.” Smellerbee started. “As long as I have my mornings to myself, I consider an interval of recreation and amusement as quite desirable.”

Sokka laughed.

**ASSEMBLY ROOMS - MO CE VILLAGE - REPUBLIC CITY PROVINCE**

The local subscription dance was in full swing. It was a rough-and-ready, though enthusiastic affair… yeoman farmers, small-time squires with their ruddy-cheeked children.

Toph and Teo, with Kya, were fussing over their clothes, straightening them and tidying their hair and so on.

Toph was fussing over her dress, something she had not looked forward to wearing. “I literally can't breathe it’s so tight.”

“I think one of my toes just came off,” Teo groaned, frowning at his foot.

Sokka and Katara were a little apart from their family. Katara looked breathtaking.

Sokka noticed all the looks that they were getting — well, that _Katara_ was getting. “Well, if every man in this room doesn’t end the evening completely in love with us then I am NO judge of beauty.”

Katara snorted in laughter. “Or men.”

“Oh, we are _way_ too easy to judge.”

“You’re not all bad.” Katara tipped her head in thought.

“Humorless poppycocks, in my limited experience,” Sokka said matter-of-factly.

“One of these days, Sokka, someone’ll catch your eye and then you'll have to watch your tongue.”

“And eat my hat.”

Sokka stopped speaking. And stared. A dazzling group entered the room. 

First was Avatar Aang, 19, a good hearted soul but prone to bumbling embarrassment when his enthusiasms got the better of him. He was good-looking and gentlemanlike, and he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. He was tall and somewhat lanky, with a shaved head and a blue arrow tattooed in its place.

Next, was one of Aang’s private guards, Mai, 22, a victim of every latest fashion, counting most company she encountered as horrifyingly boring. She had long black hair, tied up in two buns on the top, and maintained a look of indifference.

Then there was Suki, 22, his other private guard, who looked very strong, with an air of decided fashion. She had short red hair, and was wearing the traditional dress and makeup of the Kyoshi Warriors.

And finally, there was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, 23, dashing, brooding with an introversion which could be misconstrued as hauteur. They were all dressed in the highest fashion. 

Zuko surveyed the hall and caught Sokka’s eye. Sokka stared back, with a kind of surprised shock. Katara noticed and looked at Zuko as well, just as he turned away.

“Luckily, you’re not wearing a hat.” Katara smirked, tongue-in-cheek.

A hush fell as the local people turned to stare. The newcomers - creatures from another world - made quite a stir.

“So, this is Mo Ce?” Zuko questioned quietly, to no one in particular.

Mai, standing next to Zuko, gazed at the somewhat provincial gathering with boredom.

“We’re a long way from Capital City, aren’t we, Zuko?” Mai muttered out slowly in her raspy voice.

They did indeed look superior to the assembled company. On the dance floor a young couple, staring at the newcomers, tripped over each other, stumbled and bursted out laughing.

Aang spotted Katara and was transfixed. For a moment he forgot himself and openly gazed at her.

“I find it really charming!” He exclaimed.

Mai leaned over to Zuko again. “Aang is so easily pleased, isn’t he?”

Zuko didn’t answer.

As the hubbub started again, Sokka eventually found his best friend Yue - an intelligent, sensible woman in her early twenties. They spied through the crowd.

“So which of the painted peacocks is our Avatar?” Sokka teased.

“He’s on the right, and on the left are his personal guards,” Yue explained.

“And the moody-looking guy?”

“That is his good friend, Zuko.”

“He looks miserable. Poor guy.” Sokka noticed the scar taking up most of the left side of his face and wondered if that had anything to do with his gloomy look.

“On the contrary, he’s the Fire Nation Prince and owns half of Ember Island, apparently.”

“Must be the miserable half.” Sokka joked and they shared a complicit laugh.

Everyone pronounced Zuko to be a fine figure of a man, and many declared he was much handsomer than Avatar Aang, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity. He was discovered to be proud; to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate on Ember Island could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend. 

Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, 53, a hale and sophisticated member of the self-made gentry, took it upon himself to introduce Aang, Zuko, and Mai to his daughter Yue and Sokka’s family. “My eldest daughter you know, Lady Kya Angutiriyok… Sokka, miss Katara, and miss Smellerbee.”

“It is a pleasure.” Kya bowed. “I have two others but they’re already dancing.”

“Delighted to make your acquaintance!” Aang exclaimed.

Arnook motioned to the other man in the party. “And may I introduce Prince Zuko.” He paused, giving a significant look. “— of the Fire Nation!”

They all received a stiff bow from Zuko, and while Sokka smiled, Zuko did not.

~

Moments later, Sokka was standing in a small group with Katara, Aang, Mai, Suki and Zuko. Aang couldn’t keep his eyes off Katara, but was frightfully at a loss in disguising his instant ardor.

“How do you like it in Republic City, Aang?” Sokka asked.

“Very much.” Aang smiled at Katara shyly.

Sokka joined in the conversation. “The library at Fenli, I've heard, is one of the best in the nation.”

“Yeah, it makes me feel so guilty.” Aang looked at Katara and a little blush made an appearance around his collar. “Not a good reader, you see. I like being outdoors. I mean, I _can_ read, of course! And I'm not suggesting you can't read outdoors.”

His redheaded guard, Suki, stepped in, as Aang’s blush threatened to engulf his ears.

“Your library at the Chiyu House, Zuko, is astonishingly good.”

“Thank you. It’s the work of many generations.”

“And you’ve added a lot to it yourself.” The other guard, Mai, added.

“I wish I read more, but it always seems like there are so many other things to do.” Katara shrugged.

Aang beamed at Katara. “That's exactly what I meant!”

Hakoda and Kya stood a little apart from Sokka and the other young people. Toph and Teo bounded and rolled up to them in a state of high excitement.

“Kya!” Toph yelped. “The Earthbending regiment is arriving next week!”

“And they’ll be here for the whole winter!” Teo added. “Mrs. Morishita told us!”

“They're going to be stationed in the village!”

Aang turned to Katara. “May I have the honor?”

The two left to dance in a hurry.

Left behind with the other members of Aang’s party, Sokka tried to start the conversation back up. “Do you dance, Zuko?”

“Not if I can help it.”

Sokka, Zuko, Mai and Suki stood in silence as they overheard the following…

“Benders! Lots of benders!” Toph went on.

“How are we gonna meet them?” Teo pondered.

“It's easy. You just sneak up and you either bend them or push them off the ground onto their asses!” Toph pantomimed the actions for Teo. “They get up. You say 'oh I’m so sorry sir' and blush prettily and then you’re introduced and can challenge them to a match! They’ll never see it coming!”

Hakoda chuckled. “I have long suspected that we adopted two of the silliest kids in the nation.”

“Oh, Hakoda!” Kya swatted his shoulder lightly. “I remember the time when I liked a bender myself, and if a smart, young officer with six thousand a year wants to marry one of my kids, I would not say ‘no’ to them.”

Zuko overheard this. Profoundly embarrassed, Sokka moved away quickly.

~

On the dance floor, Aang was dancing with Katara, his ears blushing with thrilled embarrassment. Kya, with a group of other mothers, watched the young couple with rather too obvious satisfaction.

“That dress becomes her, doesn’t it?” Kya sighed. “Though of course my Katara needs little help from couturiers.”

Sokka wandered through the throng. He looked at Aang and Katara ending the dance - she was coy and demure, he was clearly smitten.

~

Aang had soon made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the ball would close so early, and talked of giving one himself at Fenli. 

Sokka had been obliged, by the scarcity of partners, to sit down for two dances; and during part of that time, Prince Zuko had been standing near enough for him to hear the following conversation between him and Aang.

Zuko was joined by Aang who was exhilarated from the dance. “Come on, Zuko! You’ve gotta dance. I hate seeing you standing by yourself so stupidly.”

Zuko shook his head, not moving from his place. “You know I hate it.”

Aang waved him off, looking back out at the crowd. “Seriously, I've never seen so many beautiful people in my life.”

Zuko scoffed. “ _You’re_ dancing with the only attractive person in the room.”

“She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld, but her brother Sokka is cute too!”

They had stopped at the edge of the dance floor and had not seen Sokka and Yue who were sitting close behind them. Sokka smirked as he overheard their conversation.

Zuko responded, “Perfectly tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me.”

Sokka's smile dropped.

“You’d better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles,” Zuko continued, “because you’re wasting your time with me.”

Aang followed his advice. Zuko walked off; and Sokka remained with no very cordial feelings toward him. He would later tell the story, however, with great spirit among his friends; for he had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous. 

Sokka and Yue, who have overheard Zuko and Aang’s exchange, sat in awe of the previous events.

“Count your blessings, Sokka. If he liked you, you'd have to talk to him.”

“Exactly. I wouldn’t dance with him for half of the Fire Nation, let alone the miserable half.”

Yue smiled at her friend, but saw nonetheless that he was hurt.

She looked back at Aang. “What a magnificent husband he'd make.”

Sokka scoffed humorously. “Princess Yue, do you think of nothing else?”

“We all have to think of marriage at some point, Sokka.”

“I will never relinquish my sword for a ring.” Sokka swore.

“For the right person you would.”

“The right person wouldn't ask me to.”

~

Later, Aang was politely dancing with Yue. As he did so, he caught sight of Katara dancing with somebody else. His face performed a look of pure longing, but he simply couldn’t dance every dance with her. Sokka too was dancing and clocked this. Toph and Teo were exuberantly dancing too, laughing and chatting. Teo rolling in circles around Toph. Zuko stood watching, a look of infinitely superior boredom on his fine features.

After that particular dance, Aang had bounded over to standing with Katara, Sokka, Kya and Zuko. He looked to Sokka, exasperated. “Your friend Yue is so fun!”

“Yes! I adore her.” Sokka replied fondly.

“It’s a pity her and Sokka haven’t gotten married!” Kya started.

“Mom!” Sokka went wide-eyed.

“But Sokka will never admit he likes her.” Kya leaned towards Aang. “Of course it's our _Katara_ who's considered the beauty of the _Southern_ Water Tribe.”

It was Katara’s turn to be flustered. “Oh, mom, please!”

“When she was eighteen there was someone so much in love with her that I was sure he would make her an offer. However, he did write her some very pretty verses.”

Sokka was growing impatient. “And so ended their affection. I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?”

“I thought that poetry was the food of love.” Zuko condescended.

“Of a fine, stout love, maybe. Everything nourishes what’s already strong. But if it is only a thin, slight sort of inclination, then I'm convinced that one good sonnet will starve it away entirely.”

Zuko looked at Sokka with surprise. A glimmering of interest was there. “So what do you recommend, to encourage affection?”

“Oh _dancing_ , of course. Even if one’s partner is barely tolerable!”

Sokka gave Zuko a dazzling smile and walked away and Zuko was absolutely startled. He’d had no idea Sokka had heard him, and he blushed furiously.

~

Towards the end of the night, Sokka was dancing happily in a round, and Katara and Aang were also in the same dance. Little did he know, at the edge of the dance floor, Zuko was watching.

**SOKKA & KATARA’S ROOM -- KAPPIATAITOK**

Back at home that night, Sokka and Katara were tucked up in their beds across the room from one another, but were too excited to sleep. Katara, who had been cautious in her praise of Aang before, expressed to her brother just how very much she admired him. 

“Aang is just what a young man ought to be. Sensible, good humored—”

Sokka completed the list. “Handsome, conveniently the most powerful person on the planet—”

Katara scoffed. “You know perfectly well I don’t believe marriage should be driven by thoughts of power.”

“I totally agree! Only true love will persuade me into matrimony, which is why I will end up a lonely, old bachelor.”

“Do you really think he liked me, Sokka?”

“ _Katara_ , he danced with you the whole night.” Sokka deadpanned.

“I was flattered, I have to admit. I didn’t expect such a compliment.”

“That is one great difference between us. Compliments always take you by surprise.” Sokka paused and thought for a moment. “Well, Aang is certainly really nice, and I think he’d be good for you. You've liked many a stupider person. _Cough cough_ Jet.”

“Sokka!”

“You're way too apt to like people in general, you know. All the world is good and agreeable in your eyes.”

“Not his _friend_. I still can’t believe what he said about you.”

“Zuko? I could forgive his vanity more easily if he hadn’t wounded mine. But whatever. I doubt we’ll ever speak to each other again.”

He blew out the candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Kya is still alive and well and her and Hakoda have adopted Smellerbee (i just think she’s neat :)), Teo (idk maybe his father’s really busy with all that engineering stuff), and Toph (she deserves better parents). Best parents ever.  
> This also takes some liberties with Kya’s characterization, because it’s hard to create a different personality for the role of Mrs. Bennet…  
> This is all gonna be pretty predictable, especially if you've read/seen pride and prejudice
> 
> KEY
> 
> CHARACTERS (P&P -> ATLA)
> 
> Elizabeth Bennet -> Sokka Angutiriyok*  
> Fitzwilliam Darcy -> Prince Zuko Sozin of the Fire Nation
> 
> Mr. Bennet -> Chief Hakoda Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe  
> Mrs. Bennet (née Gardiner) -> Kya Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe
> 
> Jane Bennet -> Katara Angutiriyok  
> Mary Bennet -> Smellerbee Angutiriyok  
> Kitty Bennet -> Teo Angutiriyok  
> Lydia Bennet -> Toph Angutiriyok
> 
> Mr. Charles Bingley -> Avatar Aang  
> Caroline Bingley -> Mai (Aang’s guard)  
> Louisa Hurst (née Bingley) -> Suki (Aang’s guard)
> 
> Mr. George Wickham -> Lady Azula Sozin (formerly Princess)
> 
> Mr. Collins -> Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Charlotte Lucas -> Princess Yue Tavani** of the Northern Water Tribe  
> Sir William Lucas -> Chief Arnook Tavani of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Georgiana Darcy -> Kiyi Roku (Zuko’s younger (half) sister)
> 
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh -> (Uncle) Fire Lord Iroh  
> Anne -> Lu Ten
> 
> Mr. Edward Gardiner and Mrs. Gardiner -> Pakku & Kanna (Gran Gran)
> 
> Colonel Fitzwilliam -> Ty Lee
> 
> Colonel Forster and Mrs. Forster -> Mayor Morishita and Mrs. Morishita
> 
> *Angutiriyok: “stubborn” in Inuktitut  
> **Tâvani: “in the north” in Inuktitut
> 
> … i know i’m super creative, right?
> 
> LOCATIONS (P&P -> ATLA)  
> Hertfordshire -> Republic City  
> Meryton Village -> Mo Ce Village (on the coast of Mo Ce Sea)  
> Longbourn (Bennet House) -> Kappiataitok House (Kappiataitok: “brave” in Inuktitut)  
> Netherfield Park -> Fenli Park (Fēnlí: “to separate/detachment” in Chinese)  
> London -> Ba Sing Se  
> Derbyshire -> Ember Island  
> Pemberley -> Chiyu House (Chiyu: “healing” in Japanese)  
> Lambton Village -> Nokoribi Village (Nokoribi: “embers” in Japanese… again, super creative of me)  
> Kent -> Kolau (near Kolau Mountains)  
> Rosings Park -> Iwamatsu Park (for Mako Iwamatsu :’))  
> Hunsford Parsonage -> Nutak House (Nutâk: “new” in the Inuttitut dialect of Inuktitut)  
> Brighton -> Omashu


	2. Arrival At Fenli Park

**FRONT LAWN - KAPPIATAITOK**

The following morning, Katara and Sokka were outside sparring (Katara using her waterbending and Sokka just being Sokka), continuing their discussion from the previous night. 

“I saw how you looked at Zuko when he first walked into the dance.”

“As if I hated him?”

“As if you liked him!” Katara bended some ice to throw Sokka’s way.

“Until I witnessed his manners!” Sokka shattered the oncoming ice with his sword. “He acts like he’s both above our company and above being happy.”

“Admit you find him handsome!”

“Handsome? Handsome is as handsome does.” They backed away from each other before continuing. “Prince Zuko is therefore a very ill-looking man.”

Sokka tried to do a kick mid-air, but jumped the wrong direction and ended up kicking right into the bricks of the house behind him.

“Be careful, you’re gonna knock the house down!” Katara laughed.

“I’ve never met anyone so consumed by their own pride!” Sokka yelled back while trying to regain his composure.

Katara kindly gave her brother a break.

“It’s not hard to imagine that a fine young prince with family, fortune and everything in his favor, would think highly of himself.”

Katara then performed a sneak attack with her bending, knocking Sokka off the ground.

“If I may be so bold,” she held out a hand to him. “He has a right to be proud.”

“Pride is a very common failing, I think.” Smellerbee stated from behind them.

Sokka and her bowed to each other before taking up their sparring poses.

“Vanity and pride are different things,” Bee continued, “but for some reason they're often used synonymously.”

“A person can be proud without being vain.” Sokka added as he continued to spar with Smellerbee, but ended up falling down harshly as she dodged one of his kicks.

“I think pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves.” She continued. “And vanity is what we want others to think of us.”

While Smellerbee’s back was turned, Sokka took the opportunity to jump on her back and wrestle her to the ground.

All of a sudden, the earth came up from under the two of them and they were catapulted from the ground.

“I win.” Toph grinned smugly from a few feet a way, already turning back around to head inside. “Breakfast is ready!”

**DINING ROOM - KAPPIATAITOK**

Kya presided over breakfast with an endless description of the ball. Smellerbee was sharpening a knife, whilst Toph, Teo and Katara blearily ate.

“And then he danced the third with Princess Yue. Poor thing, it is a shame she and Sokka haven’t married. The fourth with a Miss Song of little standing. And the fifth again with Katara.”

“If he'd had any compassion for me,” her husband started impatiently, “he would have sprained his ankle in the first dance.”

“Oh, Hakoda! Anybody would think the kids looked forward to a grand inheritance.”

Sokka rolled his eyes, looking at his father while he did so: they’d heard this speech many times before.

Hakoda was intentionally _not_ listening. “Teo, be so kind as to pass the butter.”

“As you well know, Hakoda, when you die, which may in fact be very soon—”

“As soon as I can manage it—”

”-our children will be left without a roof over their head or a penny to their name.”

Sokka groaned. “Oh mom, please! It's ten in the morning.”

Kya was prevented from replying by the entrance of the mailman.

“A letter addressed to Miss Katara, ma’am. From Fenli Hall.”

Kya clapped her hands together. “Tui and La! We’re saved.”

The postman handed the letter to Katara.

Kya’s eyes sparkled with pleasure, and she was eagerly calling out, while her daughter read. 

“Well, Katara, who is it from? What is it about? What does he say?Hurry up, Katara. What a great day!”

The letter read:

_“My dear friend,—_

_“If you are not so compassionate as to dine today with Suki and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day’s tête-à-tête between two women can never end without a fight. Come as soon as you can upon receiving this. Aang and the gentlemen are to dine with the officers. —Yours ever,_

_“Mai”_

Katara finally looked up from the letter. “It’s from Mai.”

Kya was stopped in her tracks.

“She has invited me to dine with her and Aang’s other guard Suki.” She paused. “Aang will be dining out.”

“This is terrible,” Kya pouted.

Toph shrugged dramatically. “I didn't think he was very good looking anyway.”

Sokka burst out laughing. “Toph!”

“Can I take the carriage?” asked Katara.

“Certainly not my dear, you will go to Fenli on ostrich-horseback.”

“Ostrich-horseback?!” Katara went wide-eyed.

Kya started to leave the room with a secret smile on her lips.

“I would much rather go in the coach.” 

“But, my dear, your father cannot spare the ostrich-horses, I am sure. They are wanted in the farm, Hakoda, are they not?” 

“They are wanted in the farm much more often than I can get them.” 

“But if you’ve got them today,” said Sokka, “then mom’s prayers will be answered.” 

He did at last extort from his father an acknowledgment that the horses were engaged. Katara was therefore obliged to go on horseback, and her mother attended her to the door with many cheerful prognostics of a bad day. 

~

As Katara rode through the countryside, there was a distant rumble of thunder. She looked up worriedly…

Sokka, on the other hand, was walking through a field, reading, when he noticed the change in weather. Raindrops fell on his book and he looked up to the sky… 

Kya stood at the kitchen door, while a local boy was delivering meat. It was starting to rain, and she put out her hand, to check. She smiled, satisfied. “Ah, good…”

Hakoda, who stood with her, looked bemused at his wife’s reaction.

There was a louder rumble of thunder. Smellerbee was hastily pulling clothes down from a line. Sokka ran through the garden, pulling a towel from the washing line as he passed… It was bucketing down heavily now… 

Kya’s hopes were answered; Katara hadn’t been gone long before it rained hard. Her siblings were worried about her, but her mother was delighted. The rain continued the whole evening without intermission; Katara certainly could not come back. 

Sokka rushed in with the towel and began drying his hair with it. Hakoda and Kya were looking out at the pouring rain. 

“Excellent. Now she’ll have to stay the night. Exactly as I predicted.”

Hakoda laughed. “Good grief, woman. Your skills in the art of match-making are without question.”

“This was a lucky idea of mine, indeed!” Kya said more than once, as if the credit of making it rain were all her own. 

Sokka gave his mom a side-eye and decided to point that fact out. “Though I don't think, mom, you can reasonably take credit for making it rain. Let's hope she hasn't caught her death before she gets there.”

By the time Katara reached great doors of Fenli Hall, the footman found her standing there soaked, sneezing intermittently.

**DRAWING ROOM - KAPPIATAITOK**

Kya was not aware until the next morning, however, of all the felicity of her contrivance. Breakfast was scarcely over when the postman brought the following note for Sokka, which he read aloud.

_“‘Dear Sokka,—_

_“‘I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to due to the weather yesterday._

_“'And my kind friends will not hear of me returning home until I am better — but do not be alarmed, other than a sore throat, a fever, and a headache there is nothing wrong with me.’_ This is ridiculous!”

“Well, dear,” Hakoda started pointedly at his wife, “if your daughter does die it will be a comfort to know it was all in pursuit of the Avatar.”

Kya waved him off. “Southerners do not die of colds.”

“Though she could perish just from the shame of having such a mother.” Sokka teased, poking his mother, and Hakoda laughed along.

But Sokka, who was genuinely angry, was determined to go visit his sister.

“I am going to Fenli right now.”

“Nonsense, the ostrich-horse is with Katara. And the kids took the carriage to town,” Kya explained.

“Then I will walk there.” He declared his resolution. “We shouldn’t leave Katara alone in her condition!”

“Walk?” His mother cried, “You won’t be in any state to be seen by the time you get there.”

“Why not? We could have them all laid up at Fenli Hall.” Hakoda laughed at his own joke.

“I’ll be fit for Katara which is all I care about.” Sokka stomped out.

~

Sokka strode across vast muddy fields, slipping as he went. He crossed field after field at a quick pace, jumping over stiles and springing over puddles with impatient activity, and finding himself at last within view of the house, with weary ankles, dirty stockings, and aface glowing with the warmth of exercise. Fenli was in view on the horizon. He stopped to take it in, then carried on down an even more muddy track.

In the large grand dining room of Fenli, Mai and Zuko were eating breakfast. It was very formal, in fact frigid, compared to the volatile Angutiriyok household. Zuko was reading the newspaper; Mai was reading a letter.

Mai slowly put down the letter. “Apparently, Lo and Li are redecorating their ballroom in the Earth Kingdom style. A little unpatriotic, don't you think?”

Prince Zuko was about to answer when the door opened. A footman appeared, his face rigid with disapproval.

“Sokka Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe.”

Sokka came in, his face flushed, his pants covered in mud. Zuko stared at him, then quickly rose to his feet. Mai, astonished, looked him up and down. His appearance created a great deal of surprise.

“Agni, Sokka. Did you walk here?” 

That he walked three miles so early in the day, in such dirty weather, and by himself, was almost incredible to Mai; and Sokka was convinced that she held him in contempt for it. 

“I'm so sorry. How is my sister?”

Zuko was more kind in his response.

“She’s upstairs.” He looked towards the footman. “Show Sokka the way, Lee.”

After Sokka had left the room, Mai scoffed.

“Agni, did you see his pants? Six inches deep in mud.”

No response.

“And his hair, so blowsy and untidy.”

“I think his concern for his sister should give him some credit.” Zuko contradicted.

After a little pause, Mai recovered.

“Oh yes, it's shocking to have a bad cold. I hate being ill myself,” she deadpanned.

~

Sokka was taken upstairs. Aang, looking tense, was waiting outside Katara's room. His face lit up when he saw Sokka.

“Sokka! Oh I'm so glad to see you!”

The doctor came out of Katara’s room.

“How is she?” Sokka and Aang asked simultaneously.

“A violent cold, but we will get the better of it. Just needs to suck on some frozen hibernating wood frogs!”

Sokka rushed into the bedroom where Katara laid in bed, feverish and ill.

“Katara!”

Katara’s face lit up and Sokka hugged her gently.

“Sokka! Your face is so cold. They’re being so kind to me, I feel like such a terrible imposition.”

“Don't worry. I don't know who’s happier about you being here, mom or Aang.”

Aang came in a second later, having spoken to the doctor.

“Thank you for taking care of my sister so diligently,” Sokka continued, “it seems like she’s more comfortable here than she would be at home.”

“It is a pleasure - I mean - not a pleasure that she's ill, of course not, but a pleasure that she's here… being ill. I’ll have a room made up for you. You can be our guest here until Katara recovers.” 

Sokka most thankfully consented, and a messenger was dispatched to Kappiataitok to acquaint the family with his stay and bring back a supply of clothes. 

Though Mai had been less than welcoming at first, Sokka was received very politely by the party; and in Aang’s manners there was something better than politeness; there was good humor and kindness.

When breakfast was over Sokka and Katara were joined by Mai and Suki; and Sokka began to like them himself, when he saw how much affection and solicitude they showed for Katara. The advice from the doctor was followed readily, because the feverish symptoms increased, and her head ached acutely. Sokka didn’t leave her room for a moment; nor were the other ladies often absent; the gentlemen being out, they had, in fact, nothing to do elsewhere. 

~

Back in the drawing room, Zuko was quietly reading as Aang paced about anxiously. Mai was berating him from the sofa, having finally heard the news of Sokka staying the night.

“Stay? He is a perfectly sweet boy but other than being an excellent walker, there is very little to recommend him.”

“I thought he showed remarkable spirit coming all this way.” Aang responded.

“Katara, as you know, I hold in high regard and I wish that she becomes well-settled. But I do think that with her family’s low connections there is little chance of it. Their grandfather is in trade, you know, in the Lower Ring.”

Sokka had begun walking down the steps, but upon hearing the aforementioned conversation, quietly turned back.

“If they had enough grandfathers to fill all the Lower Ring it would not make them one bit less agreeable.” Aang contradicted happily.

**GARDEN -- KAPPIATAITOK**

Hakoda was gardening, working on pruning the hedges, when Kya bustled up. She looked very pleased with herself.

“Well, my dear, it's all going according to plan. He's half in love with her already!”

“Who, my sweetest?” Hakoda asked, a touch disingenuously.

“Avatar Aang! And he doesn't mind that she doesn’t have a penny, because he has enough for the two of them.”

Suddenly a distant tsungi horn sounded, and local dogs barked in response. The Earthbending Militia was arriving. Toph and Teo rushed past. They were dressed up to the nines in their fighting clothes to greet the officers.

Kya’s face lit up.

“Wait for me!”

And suddenly she was gone. Hakoda gazed at their departing figures, sighing and then continuing his work.

**MO CE VILLAGE**

Kya and her two children rushed down the street into the village, where children were running alongside as a regiment of soldiers march through the street. Dogs barked, ducks scattered, shopkeepers stood staring out from their doorways. Toph and Teo cheered at the young passing soldiers. Kya, flushed and excited, ran panting behind them. Toph deliberately bended the ground up in front of one of the soldiers, causing them to trip and start a domino effect of tripping with the soldiers following. Toph and Teo screeched with laughter.

**DRAWING ROOM - FENLI HOUSE**

Sokka was reading a book. Zuko was writing a letter. Aang was sitting nervously. Suki was drawing. Mai, obviously bored, wandered the room looking for distraction. She peered over Zuko’s shoulder.

“You write uncommonly fast, Prince Zuko.”

Without looking up, Zuko stated, “You’re mistaken. I write rather slowly.”

Mai lingered, somewhat annoyingly.

“You must have the opportunity to write so many letters, Zuko. Probably letters of business and politics too. How terrible that must be.”

Zuko nodded. “It is fortunate, then, that they fall to my responsibility instead of yours.”

“Tell your sister Kiyi, that I want to see her.”

“I already told her once, the last time you asked.”

Sokka looked across from his book.

Suki joined in. “She really is so sweet. I was quite in raptures at her beautiful little design for a table.”

“Perhaps you can give me leave to defer your raptures till I write again.” Zuko explained. “At the moment, I don’t have enough room on the page to do them justice.”

“I don't believe I've ever met a girl so extremely accomplished.”

Aang was now pacing anxiously around the room. “It’s amazing, how non-benders have the patience to be so accomplished.”

“What do you mean, Aang?” Suki asked.

“Instead you learn to swordfight, shoot arrows, or in your case, use the non-bending fighting strategies of Avatar Kyoshi! That’s pretty accomplished, I’d say.”

“I think that word is used too liberally. I can’t say I know more than half a dozen non-benders that are truly accomplished, other than Mai or Suki.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Mai stated as she sat down to gaze out the window.

“Spirits, you must think about the idea a lot.” Sokka looked towards Zuko.

“I do.” He replied.

“Absolutely. You also need to have a thorough knowledge of music, drawing, dancing and the modern languages. And you must be well-trained in the fighting styles of benders and weapons and tactics of the modern Republic to deserve the word.” Suki explained. “And something in your air and manner of walking.”

“And of course you have to improve your mind through extensive reading.” Zuko added, pointedly looking up at Sokka.

Sokka abruptly closed his book. “I’m no longer surprised that you only know six accomplished non-benders. I actually wonder now if you know any.”

“Are you so severe on your own lack of abilities?” Zuko questioned.

“I’ve never seen such a non-bender. They would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold.” Sokka squinted his eyes and smirked. “A non-bender is normally either highly trained or highly refined. We can’t afford the luxury of both most of the time.”

After a pause, Zuko went back to his letter. After abandoning her sketchpad, Suki picked up a book. Paused. Put it down. She then got up and walked over to Sokka.

“Sokka, let’s take a turn about the room.”

Sokka, surprised, got up. Suki linked her arm in his and they started walking around the room.

“It's refreshing, right, after sitting so long in one attitude?”

“And it's a small kind of accomplishment, I suppose.” Sokka uttered a snarky remark.

Zuko met Sokka’s eye, briefly, before he went back to his letter-writing. Suki seemed to catch this. More walking up and down. Suki turned to Zuko.

“Prince Zuko, will you join us?”

Zuko shook his head. “You can only have two motives, Suki, and I would interfere with both.”

Suki arched an eyebrow at Zuko. “What can he mean?”

Sokka chuckled quietly. “Our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it.”

“Please tell us!” Suki pleaded.

“Either you’re in each other's confidence and have secret affairs to discuss, or you’re conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage by walking. If the first, I would get in your way. If the second, I can admire you much better from here.”

“Oh, shocking!” Suki’s eyes went mockingly wide. “How should we punish him for such a speech?”

“We could always tease him.” Sokka smirked.

“Oh no, Zuko is _not_ to be laughed at!” Suki warned humorously.

“Are you too proud, Zuko? And would you consider that a fault?”

“That I couldn't say.”

“Because we're trying to find a fault in you.”

“Maybe it's that I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices of others, or their offenses against myself. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever.”

Sokka widened his eyes humorously. “Oops, I can’t tease you about that. What a shame, for I dearly love to laugh!”

Mai rolled her eyes. “A family trait, I think.” 

Sokka smiled, sweetly, and Mai glanced at Zuko glaringly.

**BEDROOM — FENLI HOUSE — Morning**

Sokka was still awake, while his sister was sound asleep.

From a window Sokka looked out at Zuko in the yard. He was practicing with his dual Dao swords in the morning rain. With his wet hair flattened against his head and his face soaked in sweat, he looked, for a second, to be mysterious and beautiful.

Zuko looked up and they locked eyes for a brief moment before Sokka turned from the window and walked away, just as Katara was waking up.

“Katara, do you think you feel good enough to leave today?”

**DRAWING ROOM — FENLI HOUSE**

The doors opened, and the footman began, like before:

“A Mrs. Angutiriyok, a Miss Angutiriyok, a Miss Angutiriyok and a Mr. Angutiriyok, sir.”

“Are we going to receive every Angutiriyok in the kingdom?” Mai scoffed.

Kya, Toph, Smellerbee and Teo were introduced to Mai, Suki, Aang and Zuko. Sokka held his breath as his mother launched into untold gaucheries.

“What an excellent room you have, sir. Such expensive furnishings. I hope you intend to stay here, Avatar Aang.”

“Absolutely!” Aang smiled widely. “I find the country very diverting. Don't you agree, Zuko?”

“I find it perfectly adequate even if society is a little less varied than in the city.”

“But I assure you there is quite as much going on in the country as there is in the city.” Kya mentioned.

Sokka leaned over to his mother. 

“Mom, I think Prince Zuko simply meant there’s not as much of a variety of people to be met in the country as there are in the city, which is pretty true.”

“Nonsense! We often host twenty-four different families. Chief Arnook for instance is a very agreeable man. A good deal less self-important than some people of half his rank.”

Sokka cringed.

“Aang, is it true that you promised to hold a ball here at Fenli?” Toph spoke up.

“Well…"

“It would be an excellent way to meet new friends.” Toph continued. “You could invite the Earthbending Militia. They are _excellent_ company.”

“You _should_ hold a ball!” Teo insisted.

“Teo…” Sokka interjected, trying to stop Aang from being bamboozled by his siblings.

Aang replied before Sokka could. “When your sister has recovered you can name the day!”

Smellerbee was picking at her fingers. “I think a Ball is a super irrational way to gain new acquaintance. It would be better if conversation was the order of the day instead of dancing.”

“Indeed much more rational but rather less like a ball.” Mai stated.

“Thank you, Bee.” Sokka put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Well! Mrs. Angutiriyok, I’m so glad to see you.” Aang nodded again.

“You can call me Kya! And, yes sadly under distressing circumstances.”

“Are you here to take Katara home?”

“No.” Kya responded quietly.

“Yes!” Sokka shouted towards his mom, then looked back to Aang. “We shouldn’t trespass any longer on your kindness.”

Aang turned to Kya. “Please let me show you to Katara, you will find her quite recovered.”

~

“Surely, she’s too ill to be moved?” Aang asked upon reaching Katara.

Kya tilted her head to the side. “Truly, she does look very pale.”

“Aang, please.” Zuko rolled his eyes as he pulled Aang to the side. “Carelessness when dealing with an ill person could lead to your abrupt demise.”

“Arrogance can lead to yours.” Sokka muttered.

“Your defect, Sokka, besides eavesdropping… is to willfully misunderstand people.” Zuko snapped back.

“And yours is to be unjustly prejudiced against them.”

“Come on, Sokka, come on.” Kya led her son away.

Outside, the family’s carriage awaited them. Aang and his friends were gathered to see the six of them off. Katara was radiant - in the peak of health by now.

“Really, I don't know how to thank you.” Katara started, looking up shyly at Aang.

He beamed bashfully in response. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“Really, you're welcome anytime you feel the least bit poorly. I mean - you're welcome at any time, but not any less welcome if you know you’re-” Aang tripped over his words again.

Sokka looked to Suki. “Thank you for such stimulating company. It has been most instructive.”

“Not at all. The pleasure is all mine.” She smiled sweetly.

Sokka looked at Zuko, who didn’t say anything in return, so he started to move towards the carriage.

“Prince Zuko.” He nodded.

“Sokka.”

They shared a look. Maintaining his glacial exterior, Zuko moved forward and, before Aang could do so, helped Sokka into the carriage, their hands lingering together for just a moment too long.

Hm. Yearning.

Sokka gave Zuko a surprised glance as their hands parted and then, unaccountably, blushed. 

As the carriage took off, Aang waved enthusiastically to Katara.

“Goodbye. Goodbye!” He shouted.

In the coach, the family were all squeezed in rather too tightly.

“What a high and mighty man that Prince Zuko is, quite eaten up with pride.” Kya shook her head.

Sokka was still confused by the touch of Zuko’s hand and frowned to himself.

As they began to enter Mo Ce, the Angutiriyok’s carriage was stopped in its tracks by the Earthbending Militia who were marching en masse through town.

Toph couldn’t believe her ears as she heard and felt row after row of soldiers pass by the carriage with not a few of the soldiers looking in at the siblings with some interest.

Toph gasped. “I can't believe it, there must be a thousand of them.”

Leading the one troupes of militia was Azula, a very beautiful dark-haired officer dressed in reds and golds, looking out of place among the green uniforms.

Sokka leaned over to the coach driver. “Mushi, can't you drive around them?”

To loud protest from Toph and Teo, the carriage veered off.

**KAPPIATAITOK**

As the kids entered the house, Toph eulogizing the Militia, they were met by Hakoda.

“I hope, dear, that you ordered a good dinner for tonight, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party.

He held a letter up ominously.

______________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the “Hm. Yearning.” is literally just me when I watch that scene in P&P (2005).
> 
> I know Katara’s a waterbender, and probably wouldn't be this affected by the rain, but just indulge me .
> 
> KEY
> 
> CHARACTERS (P&P -> ATLA)
> 
> Elizabeth Bennet -> Sokka Angutiriyok*  
> Fitzwilliam Darcy -> Prince Zuko Sozin of the Fire Nation
> 
> Mr. Bennet -> Chief Hakoda Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe  
> Mrs. Bennet (née Gardiner) -> Kya Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe
> 
> Jane Bennet -> Katara Angutiriyok  
> Mary Bennet -> Smellerbee Angutiriyok  
> Kitty Bennet -> Teo Angutiriyok  
> Lydia Bennet -> Toph Angutiriyok
> 
> Mr. Charles Bingley -> Avatar Aang  
> Caroline Bingley -> Mai (Aang’s guard)  
> Louisa Hurst (née Bingley) -> Suki (Aang’s guard)
> 
> Mr. George Wickham -> Lady Azula Sozin (formerly Princess)
> 
> Mr. Collins -> Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Charlotte Lucas -> Princess Yue Tavani** of the Northern Water Tribe  
> Sir William Lucas -> Chief Arnook Tavani of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Georgiana Darcy -> Kiyi Roku (Zuko’s younger (half) sister)
> 
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh -> (Uncle) Fire Lord Iroh  
> Anne -> Lu Ten
> 
> Mr. Edward Gardiner and Mrs. Gardiner -> Pakku & Kanna (Gran Gran)
> 
> Colonel Fitzwilliam -> Ty Lee
> 
> Colonel Forster and Mrs. Forster -> Mayor Morishita and Mrs. Morishita
> 
> *Angutiriyok: “stubborn” in Inuktitut  
> **Tâvani: “in the north” in Inuktitut
> 
> … i know i’m super creative, right?
> 
> LOCATIONS (P&P -> ATLA)  
> Hertfordshire -> Republic City  
> Meryton Village -> Mo Ce Village (on the coast of Mo Ce Sea)  
> Longbourn (Bennet House) -> Kappiataitok House (Kappiataitok: “brave” in Inuktitut)  
> Netherfield Park -> Fenli Park (Fēnlí: “to separate/detachment” in Chinese)  
> London -> Ba Sing Se  
> Derbyshire -> Ember Island  
> Pemberley -> Chiyu House (Chiyu: “healing” in Japanese)  
> Lambton Village -> Nokoribi Village (Nokoribi: “embers” in Japanese… again, super creative of me)  
> Kent -> Kolau (near Kolau Mountains)  
> Rosings Park -> Iwamatsu Park (for Mako Iwamatsu :’))  
> Hunsford Parsonage -> Nutak House (Nutâk: “new” in the Inuttitut dialect of Inuktitut)  
> Brighton -> Omashu


	3. The Militia Marches In

_“Dear Chief Hakoda, the disagreement subsisting between yourself and my late father over the entail to me of the Kappiataitok estate, has long been a subject of much torment which I have frequently wished to heal. Having received ordination this spring_ _and being so fortunately distinguished by the patronage of the Right Honorable Fire Lord Iroh…”_

Hahn — early twenties, an overweening sycophant, nervous and unctuous in equal measure) — sat in his carriage in his blue garb, hunched uncomfortably as he comes through Mo Ce Village.

His carriage rode by as Sokka and Yue were on their way to the butcher’s.

Sokka groaned. “His name is Hahn. He's the dreaded son of the house’s previous owner.”

“The one who’s supposed to inherit Kappiataitok?”

“Yep. Everything, apparently. He might let us stay, but even Smellerbee’s piano stool belongs to Hahn.”

“When?”

“He can turn us out of the house as soon as he wants.”

“But why?”

“Because the estate is entailed to him and not to us 'poor Southern Water Tribespeople.'”

**HALLWAY - KAPPIATAITOK**

Hahn was ushered in, looking around his future home with interest as Kya and Hakoda greeted him.

“Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe, at your service.” He gave the two a deep bow, once again looking around the house as he stood back up. “What a charming house! So convenient for the local village.”

He pointed to some of the furniture.

“And some very fine pieces, if I'm not mistaken.”

This was hardly tactful.

“They are,” Kya responded coldly.

Sokka, Katara and Smellerbee entered the hall.

“Ah, these are your kids, right?”

“We have some more somewhere.” Hakoda gestured to the rest of the house.

“I must congratulate you. I have heard much of their looks and talent, but in this instance fame has fallen short of the truth.” He once again gave a very low bow, and the siblings were somewhat taken aback.

**DINING ROOM -- KAPPIATAITOK**

The family and Hahn were seated formally for supper.

“What a superbly featured room and what excellent boiled potatoes. It has been many years since I had such an exemplary vegetable. To which of theAngutiriyok children should I compliment the excellence of the cooking?”

“My kids are trained for battle, sir.” Hakoda took a sip of his drink. “Not the kitchen.”

“Quite excellent, Hakoda.” Hahn gulped nervously. “I am very pleased your estate affords such a living and training. I am honored to have, as my patron, Fire Lord Iroh, the Dragon of the West. You’ve heard of him, I presume?”

Kya nodded her head enthusiastically.

“My small house is across from his Earth Kingdom estate, Iwamatsu Park, and he often comes to drive by my humble abode in his little phaeton and ponies.”

Sokka caught his father's eye mischievously.

“Does he have any family?” Kya asked.

“One son, the heir of Iwamatsu and the Fire Nation and very extensive property. I have often observed to Lord Iroh, that his son seemed born to be a monarch for he has all the superior graces of elevated rank.” Hahn made a little cough, and then continued. “These are the kind of little delicate compliments that are always acceptable to young folks like myself, and which I find myself particularly obligated to pay forward.”

“How happy for you, Hahn, to possess the talent for flattering with delicacy.” Hakoda stated gravely.

Hahn nodded with satisfaction.

Hakoda’s expectations were fully answered. Hahn was as absurd as he had hoped, and he listened to him with the keenest enjoyment, maintaining at the same time the most resolute composure of countenance, and, except in an occasional glance at Sokka, requiring no partner in his amusement. 

“Do these pleasing attentions come from the impulse of the moment or are they the result of previous study?” Sokka asked sarcastically.

Katara kicked Sokka under the table, and Sokka tried not to laugh at Hahn’s answer.

“They arise chiefly from what is passing at the time, and though I sometimes amuse myself with arranging such little elegant compliments, I always wish to give them as unstudied an air as possible.”

“Believe me, no one would suspect your manners are practiced.” Sokka deadpanned.

Him and his sister looked at one another suspiciously.

“After dinner I thought I might read to you all an hour or two. I have with me Jin Wei’s sermons which speak eloquently on this point.” Hahn leaned over to Katara. “Do you know Jin Wei’s sermons, Miss Katara?”

**CORRIDOR — KAPPIATAITOK**

Later on in the evening, the kids and Hakoda were gathered by the fire through the doorway. Hahn had left the room and taken Kya aside to a very discrete conference, out of hearing of anyone else.

“Lady Kya. You do know I have been bestowed by the good grace of Lord Iroh an estate of no mean size.”

“I have become aware of the fact.” She nodded.

“Well, it is my avowed hope that soon I may find a co-caretaker for it, and I have to inform you that Miss Katara has captured my special attention.”

Hahn looked lasciviously into the room.

“Hahn, unfortunately it is incumbent on me to hint that Katara is - very soon to be engaged.”

“Engaged?”

“But Sokka next to her in both age, looks and skills would make anyone an excellent partner. Do not you agree, Hahn?”

Hahn looked through the doorway at Sokka.

“Indeed. Indeed. A very agreeable alternative.”

**BACK MEADOW - KAPPIATAITOK**

The next morning, Sokka and Katara were walking towards the house when, across the moat, they saw Hahn coming out of the house and advancing towards them.”

“Oh no!” Sokka whisper-yelled.

Hahn spotted them anyway and darted through a door in the garden wall, hurrying towards the bridge to meet them.

“Quick! This way!” Sokka pulled Katara across the duck board spanning the moat, through the house and out the front.

Hahn doubled back and followed them into the house. The siblings were no-where to be seen. He looked around, puzzled.

**MO CE VILLAGE**

Sokka and Katara arrived in the village, Sokka still running and laughing as he went. Katara was grumbling, holding onto her hat.

“Oh, please stop, Sokka, I can’t breathe!”

Katara, forever the dutiful daughter, looked uneasy; Sokka was flushed and reckless. He looked behind them and laughed.

“I think we lost him.”

They slowed down to a walk. And then stopped. Outside the milliner's shop the incorrigible Toph and Teo were chatting with Azula, the dashing young officer who had been spotted earlier. She was utterly gorgeous - slim, beautiful, tousled hair. The perfect romantic hero.

“Teo? Toph!” Sokka and Katara joined them.

“We just happened to be looking for some earthbending scrolls, weren’t we, Teo?”

Teo nodded. “And we met Colonel Azula. She picked up Toph’s gloves!”

“She’s a colonel.” Toph winked.

Azula bowed. “I'm enchanted. Shall we all look at some scrolls together?” 

Azula’s wry tone told Sokka that she perfectly understood his silly siblings.

They walked into the shop. While the others went towards the counter, Azula hung back, smiling a complicit, witty smile at Sokka. His cheeks visibly colored in response.

“Though I must warn you, I have very poor taste.” She whispered slyly.

Sokka smiled. “Only some truly confident in themself would admit that.

“No, it's true. My rooms in town, decorated, I thought, in the height of fashion, have reduced grown men to tears of mirth.”

Sokka burst out laughing. “Then why don't you change them?”

“And deny people such pleasure?”

“So you don't mind being laughed at?”

Azula hesitated, then: “Not particularly.”

Sokka nodded. “I think it’s a humble quality, to be aware of one’s importance in the world.”

“Especially if, like me, one has none.” She responded rather dramatically, looking down at the ground with a sigh.

Sokka looked at her with interest. The moment was interrupted by Toph coming up, reaching to tug on Sokka’s arm.

“Sokka, please lend me some money!

“You already owe me a bunch of money, Toph.”

“Allow me to oblige.” Azula offered.

“No!” Sokka held out a hand in protest. “Please - Colonel Azula!—”

Azula gave Sokka a smile and moved away to the counter.

~

The siblings emerged from the shop with Azula.

“You're too generous.” Sokka insisted.

“I know. Five silver pieces!” Azula made an attempt at a small laugh.

“It all adds up.”

“I'll pay her back.” Toph insisted.

“Oh yes. I'll make sure of that.” Azula smirked.

They all laughed. Sokka was really rather taken with her, unaware of what her true intentions might be.

They continued walking down the street.

“Will you be stationed here all winter, Azula?” Sokka asked.

“That depends on what the Earth Kingdom Army has in mind for me. Of course I look forward to action…” She grinned. “But on the other hand…”

As Azula continued escorting them home, she was scything down cow-parsley with her firebending, as Toph showed off her earthbending and Teo showed off some of his gadgets. Sokka was acting almost as silly as his siblings. Katara watched them all with her benevolent smile.

“Take that, you pirate! And that, and that!”

More cow-parsley bit the dust.

“I pity the pirates who meet you.” Sokka joked.

“Oh, so do I.” Azula drawled. “Miserable bunch. Small, swarthy and rather stupid.”

Sokka chuckled.

“Sokka - look!” They all stopped as Katara’s face lit up. “Aang!”

It was indeed Aang, riding towards them, accompanied by Zuko. Aang jumped off his ostrich-horse and hurried over to Katara. His open, friendly face was filled with delight.

“I was just on my way to your house.”

“Please Aang, when are you gonna host your ball?” 

“Toph!” Katara hissed.

“I was just waiting until your sister was quite well—”

“She is! Look at her! She's blooming.” Toph claimed, despite not actually being able to see her. 

“Toph!”

Sokka paid no attention to the conversation, instead he was looking at Zuko who, in turn, was staring at Azula. They both obviously recognized each other and looked very uncomfortable. Zuko had stayed astride, and Azula had suddenly put out her fire and looked at the ground. Her eyes darted up to Zuko and away again, and Zuko’s face was dark and closed-off.

“- when, then?” Teo cut in.

“As soon as possible.”

“Be sure to invite Colonel Azula.” Toph smiled widely. "She's a credit to her profession.”

Zuko turned and rode off without a word. Sokka watched, fascinated as Azula recovered herself.

Katara scoffed. “Toph, you can't just say that—”

“Of course you can come, Colonel Azula. Will you excuse me, folks?” He nodded. “Have a good day.” 

Aang bowed, principally to Katara, and jumped back on his horse, to follow after his friend, worry present on his face.

Sokka turned to Azula, but she had already walked ahead. The mood of the day had changed completely and Sokka started to follow her, thoroughly puzzled. 

**DRAWING ROOM - CHIEF ARNOOK’S HOUSE**

A small cards party was underway. Three tables had been set up. Sokka, Azula, Katara, Smellerbee, Toph, Teo, Hahn, Yue and Chief Arnook and Lady Tavani were all present. A small number of officers and other locals were also present. Teo was sat with Arnook, Yue and Smellerbee. Katara sat at a table with Hahn and Lady Tavani. Sokka sat with Toph and two other officers. Toph was bragging outrageously.

Hahn was at a table with Lady Tavani, and he glanced over in Sokka's direction, as he talked.

“- of course, when you understand that Fire Lord Iroh is its proprietor you will realize what an immense compliment that is. Lord Iroh spent eight hundred gold pieces on a chimney-piece alone.”

Azula, who had been talking to some of the other officers, came and sat beside Sokka, passing by Hahn on the way.

From beside Sokka, Azula muttered, “That Hahn fellow is blessed with an uncommon capacity for charm.”

Sokka laughed quietly and played a hand.

“Will you be attending the Fenli ball, Colonel Azula?” Toph asked.

“I hope to.” Azula then turned to Sokka. “How long has Prince Zuko been a guest a Fenli?”

Sokka pounced on this reference to Prince Zuko and took his chance.

“About a month. And he’s already the least popular man in the region. Do you know him?”

“Indeed, it always gives me great pain to see him. My fate has been very intimate with that man. I have been connected with his family since infancy.”

Sokka was genuinely surprised, and he paused while he was forced to play his hand.

Azula continued. “You may well be surprised, Sokka, especially given the cold manner of our intimacy this afternoon. Are you well acquainted with him?”

“As much as I could ever wish to be. I spent four days in the same house as him, and I think he’s pretty annoying.”

“I can’t pretend to be sorry.”

Sokka blushed.

Azula continued, “But really I speak out of turn.” 

Hahn’s voice broke the moment.

“Sokka, I was just saying to Chief Arnook what appalling weather we've been having.”

Sokka couldn’t believe his misfortune in Hahn, but he smiled politely.

“I think I’m going to go get a little air.”

He rose and walked through the room towards a balcony. As he passed the other tables she followed and witnessed snippets of their conversations.

Yue was speaking with Smellerbee. “It seems Colonel Azula’s been met with universal approval. Though Sokka looks singularly pleased with her.”

Smellerbee rolled her eyes. “At the moment he has more suitors than sense.”

Yue looked over at Hahn as Sokka passed Chief Arnook’s side of the table.

“Now anyone up for a round of Pai Sho?” Arnook asked. “Sokka?”

“Really, I need to get some air.” He insisted.

Hahn made his way to join Sokka.

“Hahn?”

“Oh, I’m not so familiar with the game, Chief Arnook.”

“Absolute nonsense. I insist that you join us.”

“Please, Hahn, I'd be happy if you’d with partner me.” Yue stated quietly.

Hahn resigned himself to his fate, as Sokka smiled and slipped out into the night air.

Out on the balcony, he breathed in the cold night air, and he sensed that someone had joined him. He turned around to see Azula had followed him as he had hoped.

“I hope your plans here in Mo Ce won’t be affected by your difficult relations with the person we were just speaking of.”

“Oh no - it is not for me to be driven away. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go not I.” Azula breathed out matter-of-factly.

“I have to ask Azula, what do you have against Prince Zuko?”

“Do you really want to hear?”

Sokka tried not to nod too vehemently.

“He ruined me.”

He stared back at her in awe.

“How so?”

“We grew up together, Zuko and I. His father was kindest of men and bequeathed me the best living in his gift, for I had my heart set on joining the government. But when he died, Zuko ignored his wishes and gave the inheritance to another person.”

“Why did he do that?”

“Out of jealousy, for his father loved me more than he loved him.”

“How cruel! Are you sure?”

Azula nodded and gave a dramatic sigh. “And out of pride, for he considered me too lowly to be worth his consideration.”

Sokka gazed at her with horror and sympathy.

“But I loved his father dearly, so I can never expose Zuko or challenge him to an Agni Kai.”

**BEDROOMS - KAPPIATAITOK**

The Angutiriyok siblings were preparing for the Fenli ball. While Teo and Toph helped each other get ready very noisily, the preparations of Katara and Sokka were much quieter. Their present conversation had been going on for some time.

“- I still think there must have been a misunderstanding.” Katara was horrified.

Sokka belted out an exasperated laugh. “Oh Katara, don’t you ever think ill of anybody?”

“How could Prince Zuko do such a thing? I’ll ask Aang for the truth at the ball this evening.

“If it’s not true then let Prince Zuko contradict it himself. But until he does, I hope I don’t run into him again.”

“Poor, unfortunate Azula.”

“On the contrary, she is twice the person Zuko is.”

“And let’s hope, for your sake, a rather more willing dancer.” Katara winked and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula, that sly dog...
> 
> KEY
> 
> CHARACTERS (P&P -> ATLA)
> 
> Elizabeth Bennet -> Sokka Angutiriyok*  
> Fitzwilliam Darcy -> Prince Zuko Sozin of the Fire Nation
> 
> Mr. Bennet -> Chief Hakoda Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe  
> Mrs. Bennet (née Gardiner) -> Kya Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe
> 
> Jane Bennet -> Katara Angutiriyok  
> Mary Bennet -> Smellerbee Angutiriyok  
> Kitty Bennet -> Teo Angutiriyok  
> Lydia Bennet -> Toph Angutiriyok
> 
> Mr. Charles Bingley -> Avatar Aang  
> Caroline Bingley -> Mai (Aang’s guard)  
> Louisa Hurst (née Bingley) -> Suki (Aang’s guard)
> 
> Mr. George Wickham -> Lady Azula Sozin (formerly Princess)
> 
> Mr. Collins -> Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Charlotte Lucas -> Princess Yue Tavani** of the Northern Water Tribe  
> Sir William Lucas -> Chief Arnook Tavani of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Georgiana Darcy -> Kiyi Roku (Zuko’s younger (half) sister)
> 
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh -> (Uncle) Fire Lord Iroh  
> Anne -> Lu Ten
> 
> Mr. Edward Gardiner and Mrs. Gardiner -> Pakku & Kanna (Gran Gran)
> 
> Colonel Fitzwilliam -> Ty Lee
> 
> Colonel Forster and Mrs. Forster -> Mayor Morishita and Mrs. Morishita
> 
> *Angutiriyok: “stubborn” in Inuktitut  
> **Tâvani: “in the north” in Inuktitut
> 
> … i know i’m super creative, right?
> 
> LOCATIONS (P&P -> ATLA)  
> Hertfordshire -> Republic City  
> Meryton Village -> Mo Ce Village (on the coast of Mo Ce Sea)  
> Longbourn (Bennet House) -> Kappiataitok House (Kappiataitok: “brave” in Inuktitut)  
> Netherfield Park -> Fenli Park (Fēnlí: “to separate/detachment” in Chinese)  
> London -> Ba Sing Se  
> Derbyshire -> Ember Island  
> Pemberley -> Chiyu House (Chiyu: “healing” in Japanese)  
> Lambton Village -> Nokoribi Village (Nokoribi: “embers” in Japanese… again, super creative of me)  
> Kent -> Kolau (near Kolau Mountains)  
> Rosings Park -> Iwamatsu Park (for Mako Iwamatsu :’))  
> Hunsford Parsonage -> Nutak House (Nutâk: “new” in the Inuttitut dialect of Inuktitut)  
> Brighton -> Omashu


	4. Another Dance

**FENLI PARK - REPUBLIC CITY PROVINCE**

The great doors of Fenli opened to reveal the ball in full swing. Compared to the somewhat clod-hopping Assembly, this was a dazzling affair.

There were hundreds of guests. There were a number of rooms each occupied by a different activity: Pai Sho, dining, mingling. The final and grandest room was the ballroom, a swirl of elegant dance. The Angutiriyok’s entered the first reception room, and an eager Hahn, determined to greet them, was slightly detained as people passed. Aang bounded up to Katara.

“You're here! I'm so happy.”

“So am I.” Katara grinned back.

Aang turned slightly. “How are you, Sokka?”

Sokka wasn’t paying attention, and was instead searching over Aang’s shoulder for a sight of Azula.

“Are you, looking for someone?” Aang asked.

“No, no not at all. Just admiring the splendor of the ball.”

Katara nodded. “It’s lovely, Aang.”

Aang and Katara moved off, leaving Sokka with his mother and his other siblings. Sokka continued searching the sea of green uniforms for an out-of-place red one.

Referring to Aang and Katara, Kya rambled. “I dare say I have never met a more pleasant gentleman in all my years. Look how he dotes on her! Still Katara has always done what is best for her family.”

Sokka took this opportunity to slip away into the next room. He looked around but still couldn’t see Azula. Suddenly, he thought he might have seen her, so he started to walk over. The woman turned around, but it was not Azula.

He walked nonchalantly into the next room, again looking for Azula. He craned his neck and then was suddenly surprised by Yue, who came up next to him.

“Have you seen Colonel Azula?” 

Yue shook her head. “Maybe she’s in the ballroom.”

They both walked into the ballroom. In the sea of dancers, Azula was nowhere to be seen. 

Katara suddenly appeared and caught Sokka’s arm.

“She’s not here. Apparently otherwise detained.”

The disappointment was palpable on Sokka’s face. “Detained?”

Hahn then arrived, breathless and smiling eagerly at Sokka.

“There you are!” He managed to get out.

“Hahn.” Sokka went wide-eyed. “What a… pleasant surprise.”

“Perhaps you will do me the honor, Sokka?” He held out his hand.

“Oh. I didn't think you danced, Hahn.”

“I do not consider it incompatible with the position of a warrior to indulge in such an innocent diversion.”

Sokka tried to smile, politely.

“In fact several people, his lordship included, have complimented me on my lightness of foot.”

Sokka held in a laugh.

“I wonder, sir, how you found the time to hone such delicacy in your step?”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, dear Sokka.”

They danced, in the style of the Ba Sing Se Waltz.

“To be sure,” Hahn went on, “dancing is of little consequence to me, but it does afford the opportunity to lavish one’s partner with delicate attentions, which is my primary object of the evening.”

Sokka turned as part of the dance and for a moment, he was dancing beside Katara.

“Apparently Your Azula has been called on some business to town, though my informer told me she would have been less inclined to be engaged had it not been for the presence at Fenli of a certain gentleman.” Katara indicated toward where Zuko stood watching them.

Sokka rolled his eyes. “That _gentleman_ barely warrants the name.”

The dance lead Sokka back to Hahn, who continued his rambling. “It is my intention, if I may be so bold, to remain close to you throughout the evening.”

Sokka faked a smiled as best as possible in return.

~

Couples were preparing for the next dance. Sokka and Yue were standing to one side of the room when Prince Zuko approached.

“May I have the next dance, Sokka?”

Sokka was stunned, but regained composure, nodding. “You may.”

Zuko walked away.

“What was I thinking? Am I stupid?” Sokka was still in a daze.

“I would dare to say that you maybe even _like_ him, Sokka.”

“Spirits forbid! That would be most inconvenient since I’ve sworn to loathe him for all eternity.”

~

Sokka danced face to face with Zuko. Neither of them could speak, so they danced for a moment in silence.

“I do love a good waltz.” Sokka made an attempt at conversation.

“Indeed. Most invigorating.”

Silence again.

“It’s your turn to say something, Prince Zuko - I talked about the dance, now you’re supposed to remark on the size of the room or the number of couples.”

“I am perfectly happy to oblige, please advise me of what you would like most to hear.”

Sokka smirked. “That reply will work for now. Perhaps I could point out that private balls are much more fun than public ones. But for now we can be silent.”

“Do you talk as a rule while dancing?”

“No. No, I prefer to be unsociable and tight-lipped.” Sokka quipped. “Makes it all so much more enjoyable, don't you think?”

Zuko pondered this critique of his social skills for a moment.

“I see no striking resemblance of your own character in this statement, but how near it is to mine, I can’t say.” Zuko responded. “Tell me, do you and your siblings often walk to Mo Ce Village?”

They were suddenly parted by the choreography of the dance.

Sokka was whisked round the floor by an elderly woman who smiled at him toothlessly. He looked back at Zuko, who was now dancing with Toph. Zuko stared at Sokka as he danced.

Sokka smiled at his current partner in embarrassment. “Very mild weather we've been having.”

The dance spun again and Sokka was suddenly back with Zuko.

“Yes, we often walk to Mo Ce,” Sokka finally began answering Zuko’s question. “It’s a great opportunity to meet new people. In fact when you met us we had just had the pleasure of forming a new acquaintance.”

“I will admit Azula has become blessed with such happy manners as may ensure her making friends - whether she is capable of retaining them is less certain.”

“She’s been unlucky enough to lose your friendship. I remember hearing you once say that your resentment once created was unappeasable. Can I assume that is an irreversible event?”

“It is. Can I ask what your reasoning is behind these questions?”

“To make out your character, Prince Zuko.”

“And what have you discovered?”

“Very little.”

The dance finished.

“I’ve heard such different accounts about you, and it exceedingly puzzles me.” Sokka continued.

“I hope to afford you more clarity in the future.”

They bowed to each other and Sokka moved quickly away from Zuko.

~

Sokka was now at the buffet, watching Teo quaff a huge glass of wine and having the glass immediately refilled. He was joined by Suki and Mai, who also looked at Teo disapprovingly.

“Sokka.” Mai turned towards him. “Let me recommend to you, as a friend, to not to put too much trust in the accusations that your friend Colonel Azula might make. She is indeed a charming woman, but we shouldn’t forget from where she is descended.”

“Her lack of trustworthiness and money appear by your account to be the same thing.” Sokka accused.

“Please excuse my interference, it was kindly meant.”

A breathless Hahn appeared.

“Is that Prince Zuko, of the Fire Nation?” He pointed.

“I believe so.” Sokka looked around awkwardly.

“I must introduce myself to him immediately!”

“But Hahn—”

“He is the nephew of my esteemed patron, Lord Iroh.”

Sokka was taken aback. “He is?”

Hahn had already started making his way determinedly towards Zuko.

“Please, Hahn! He'll consider it an impertinence—”

Sokka watched from a distance, with acute embarrassment, as Hahn interrupted Zuko. Zuko didn’t notice him the first few times so Hahn raised his voice.

“Prince Zuko!”

The room around him stopped. Zuko was surprised and turned around. 

“Prince Zuko, I have made the most incredible discovery. Nay. An _extraordinary_ discovery, sir.” Hahn touched Zuko’s shoulder which made Zuko respond with a death-glare. “ _You_ are the nephew of Fire Lord Iroh.”

Zuko looked around, because it obvious. “I know.”

“Well, I know you know.”

Sokka could see that Zuko was horrified by Hahn’s obsequiousness, and at some point during the conversation, Hahn pointed Sokka out to Zuko.

Mai sidled up to Sokka.

“What interesting friends you have, Sokka.” She muttered.

Sokka turned and walked away into another room, where Smellerbee was singing badly at the piano. Sokka was horrified. He turned to leave again, only to see Hakoda looking on. His father winced as Smellerbee missed a high note. She finished the song with an off key flourish. Polite applause was heard. Bee smiled and prepared for another song.

“Aren't you going to do something?” Sokka nudged his father.

He finally walked over to the piano. “Smellerbee dear, you've delighted us long enough.”

“But they asked for another song.” She insisted.

Hakoda shut the lid. “Let the other young ladies have a turn.”

~

Later on in the night, Yue and Sokka were sitting together chatting.

“Maybe my family started a competition to see who can expose themselves to the most ridicule.” Sokka scoffed.

“Well, at least Aang hasn’t noticed.”

They looked over to see Katara and Aang dancing, Aang clearly besotted by Katara.

“Yeah. I think he likes her a lot.” Sokka smiled.

“But does _she_ like _him_? There are few of us who are secure enough to be really in love without proper encouragement. Aang likes her enormously but might not do more if she doesn’t help him on.”

“She’s just shy and modest.” Sokka explained. “If he doesn’t see that then he’s a fool.”

“We are all fools in love. He doesn’t know her character like we do. She should move fast. Snap him up. There is plenty of time for us to get to know them after we're married…”

Sokka looked over the dance floor to see Toph dancing with a female soldier. She was a little drunk, and very flirtatious. The soldier whispered something in her ear and she shrieked with laughter. Mai was dancing with Zuko. Both of them completely silent. Hahn continued following Sokka around like some sort of lost duckling, resulting in Sokka escaping onto the terrace and trying to calm down and breathe.

~

Sokka sat at the side of the dance-floor, observing the scenes before him. He looked over at his mother, who was dancing in an outrageous fashion. Toph was getting more and more congenial with a group of female soldiers, and Sokka walked away in embarrassment only to see Hahn smiling at him from across the room.

Once again, Sokka was forced to dance joylessly with the excruciating man, and as he turned in the dance, he saw Zuko look on with obvious disdain. 

Much later, the band was exhausted, guests were leaving. The staff were basically asleep on their feet. Sokka was alone, watching his parents dancing as almost the only people left on the dance floor. Teo had fallen asleep over Sokka’s lap. This was a never-ending nightmare.

In the wee hours of the morning, daylight crept through the curtains. Kya was sprawled across a sofa. Toph completely drunk. Teo asleep. Katara sitting demurely. Hahn looking longingly at Sokka. Aang was standing, the perfect host, but obviously willing the family to leave.

“I have never had such a good time in my life.” Kya boasted. “Aang you must have such a ball once a month at least.”

Mai, who was standing next to the Avatar, yawned ostentatiously.

“Mother. I really think it’s time to go.” Sokka tried to get his mom to stand up.

“Don't be impertinent. Our hosts are perfectly happy with our company, aren’t you, Avatar Aang? I hope I can entice you to Kappiataitok to sample our hospitality. We would make sure you had 3 or 4 courses at least.”

She held out her glass for a top up and carried on.

“So tell me Aang. Whom did you like least of all your guests this evening?”

“Really. This is enough.” Sokka demanded.

Zuko was looking down at Sokka from a staircase, having overheard the conversation. He thus turned and walked away.

~

Aang and Mai were waving off the Angutiriyok carriage. Aang was grey with fatigue. Mai looked at his plaintive expression and then looked at the departing carriage.

“Aang, you can't be serious.”

Aang shot her a look and went into the house in a huff.

**CARRIAGE - REPUBLIC CITY PROVINCE - Morning**

The Angutiriyok’s were squeezed tightly into their carriage. By then it was finally light outside. Only Kya was awake, but the lack ofan audience did not stop her from talking.

“Allowing for new carriages, dresses etcetera, etcetera. We will be having a wedding here at Fenli in less than three months, if you ask me. Hakoda? Hakoda!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEY
> 
> CHARACTERS (P&P -> ATLA)
> 
> Elizabeth Bennet -> Sokka Angutiriyok*  
> Fitzwilliam Darcy -> Prince Zuko Sozin of the Fire Nation
> 
> Mr. Bennet -> Chief Hakoda Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe  
> Mrs. Bennet (née Gardiner) -> Kya Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe
> 
> Jane Bennet -> Katara Angutiriyok  
> Mary Bennet -> Smellerbee Angutiriyok  
> Kitty Bennet -> Teo Angutiriyok  
> Lydia Bennet -> Toph Angutiriyok
> 
> Mr. Charles Bingley -> Avatar Aang  
> Caroline Bingley -> Mai (Aang’s guard)  
> Louisa Hurst (née Bingley) -> Suki (Aang’s guard)
> 
> Mr. George Wickham -> Lady Azula Sozin (formerly Princess)
> 
> Mr. Collins -> Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Charlotte Lucas -> Princess Yue Tavani** of the Northern Water Tribe  
> Sir William Lucas -> Chief Arnook Tavani of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Georgiana Darcy -> Kiyi Roku (Zuko’s younger (half) sister)
> 
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh -> (Uncle) Fire Lord Iroh  
> Anne -> Lu Ten
> 
> Mr. Edward Gardiner and Mrs. Gardiner -> Pakku & Kanna (Gran Gran)
> 
> Colonel Fitzwilliam -> Ty Lee
> 
> Colonel Forster and Mrs. Forster -> Mayor Morishita and Mrs. Morishita
> 
> *Angutiriyok: “stubborn” in Inuktitut  
> **Tâvani: “in the north” in Inuktitut
> 
> … i know i’m super creative, right?
> 
> LOCATIONS (P&P -> ATLA)  
> Hertfordshire -> Republic City  
> Meryton Village -> Mo Ce Village (on the coast of Mo Ce Sea)  
> Longbourn (Bennet House) -> Kappiataitok House (Kappiataitok: “brave” in Inuktitut)  
> Netherfield Park -> Fenli Park (Fēnlí: “to separate/detachment” in Chinese)  
> London -> Ba Sing Se  
> Derbyshire -> Ember Island  
> Pemberley -> Chiyu House (Chiyu: “healing” in Japanese)  
> Lambton Village -> Nokoribi Village (Nokoribi: “embers” in Japanese… again, super creative of me)  
> Kent -> Kolau (near Kolau Mountains)  
> Rosings Park -> Iwamatsu Park (for Mako Iwamatsu :’))  
> Hunsford Parsonage -> Nutak House (Nutâk: “new” in the Inuttitut dialect of Inuktitut)  
> Brighton -> Omashu


	5. Can't Slow Down

**BREAKFAST ROOM - KAPPIATAITOK**

The family ate in silence. Katara yawned, Kya groaned - she was very hungover. Hahn entered the room in a state of agitation, and they all looked up at him. 

He sat down, hesitated, then asked, “Kya, I was hoping, if it would not trouble you, that I might solicit a private audience with Sokka in the course of the morning.”

Sokka’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Oh! Yes. Certainly - Sokka would be very happy indeed. Please — go ahead. No time like the present. Everyone. Out. Hahn would like a private audience with your brother.”

Everyone looked back in amazement.

“Wait. Please. Hahn can’t have anything to say to me that anybody else can’t hear.”

“No! Nonsense, Sokka. You need to stay where you are. Everyone else: to the drawing room. Hakoda.” She glared at her husband.

Hakoda was less than thrilled to be removed from his meal. “But…”

“Now!”

Kya made sure everyone left, winking at Hahn and then shutting the door before Sokka had time to do anything in retaliation. Sokka looked nervously at Hahn who looked back at him in earnest. There was a horrible pause of intense embarrassment.

“Sokka, you can hardly doubt the purpose of my discourse. My attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Almost as soon as I entered the house I singled you out as the companion of my future life.”

Sokka stared at him, wide-eyed and astonished.

“But before I am run away with my feelings, perhaps I should state my reasons for marrying. Firstly, that it is the duty of a warrior to set the example of matrimony in his tribe.” Hahn continued. “Secondly, that I am convinced it will add greatly to my happiness, and, thirdly, that it is at the urging of my esteemed patron Lord Iroh that I select a spouse.”

There was a kick and a screech from Teo from behind the door.

“Sshhh.” Kya hissed.

“My object in coming to Kappiataitok was to choose one from amongst Chief Hakoda’s children, for as you know I am next in the entail of the estate and such an alliance will surely make amends for this.”

Hahn dropped to his knee suddenly.

“And now nothing remains for me but to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affections.”

“Hahn—”

“And that no reproach on the subject of fortune will cross my lips once we are married.” He grabbed Sokka’s hand.

Sokka immediately removed his hand from Hahn’s grasp, like he had been burned. “You are _too_ hasty, sir! You forget that I haven’t given you an answer.”

Hahn was unperturbed by the reaction. “I must add, that Lord Iroh will thoroughly approve, when I speak to him of your modesty, economy and other amiable qualities.”

“Sir, I am honored by your proposal, but regret I must decline it.”

Finally, Hahn was momentarily taken aback, but recovered. “I know some people have their pretty little ways, and don't seek to seem too eager—”

“Hahn, I am perfectly serious.” Sokka began, in some desperation. “You could not make me happy and I'm convinced I'm the last person in the world who could make you happy.”

“I flatter myself, Sokka, that your refusal is merely a natural delicacy. Besides, you should take into account that despite your manifold attractions it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made to you—”

Sokka stood up, deeply affronted.

“Hahn!”

“So I must conclude that you simply seek to increase my love by suspense, according to the usual practice of elegant persons.”

“Sir! I am _not_ the sort of person to torment a respectable man. Please understand me - I can’t accept you!”

Sokka stormed out of the room and out of the house. Kya crashed in through another door, hot on the tail of her son.

“Headstrong, foolish child—”

Kya continued rambling at Hahn.

“-we will have this little hiccup dealt with immediately, Hahn.”

She chased after Sokka, and Hahn watched the scene through a window.

~

Having returned to the house, Kya marched into the library, and her husband looked up in shock.

“Oh, Hakoda. We’re all in a uproar. You must come and make Sokka marry Hahn, he’s vowing he will not have him.”

Hakoda stared back at his wife blankly.

“Hakoda, Hahn has proposed to Sokka. But Sokka declares he will not have him, and now the danger is Hahn may not have Sokka.”

“And what am I supposed to do?”

Kya dragged Hakoda up to his feet.

“Speak to Sokka.”

They marched to find their eldest son.

Outside, the parents confronted Sokka, who had been waiting near the pond. The other siblings and Hahn had formed an audience at the front door, Hahn looking sheepishly on at the three of them.

“Tell him that you insist upon them marrying.”

“Dad, please—”

“You’ll have this house if you do!”

“I can't marry him!”

“You'll save your siblings from destitution!”

“I can’t!”

“Go back now and say you've changed your mind!”

“No!”

“Think of your family!”

“You can't make me!”

“Hakoda, say something!”

Hakoda looked towards his son. “So, your mother insists on you marrying Hahn-”

“Yes, or I’ll never speak to him again!”

“Well, Sokka. From this day on you must be a stranger to one of your parents—”

“-who will maintain you when your father is dead?” Kya pleaded.

“An unhappy alternative is before you. Your mother will never speak to you again if you do not marry Hahn, and I will never speak to you again if you do.”

Kya looked at her husband, appalled.

“Thank you, dad!” Sokka rushed into a hug with his father, then turned around and ran back into the house.

Sokka entered the drawing room, where Smellerbee was attempting to read, even through the family drama. Katara was sitting very still, her face drained. There was a letter in her hand. 

Kya charged in, Toph and Teo in tow, complaining about her son’s refusal to anyone who would listen.

She jabbered on but her voice faded, as Katara sat re-reading the letter over and over again.

“What's wrong, Katara?” Sokka questioned.

The look on Katara’s face appeared almost ghostly. She was staring a hole through the letter in her hands.

**FENLI PARK**

Aang, Suki, Mai and Zuko sat grimly in a carriage which was driving off.

Zuko appeared severe and stern, and Mai couldn’t help the little smirk on her face. Aang simply looked back longingly. Suki looked worriedly at all three of them.

**KAPPIATAITOK**

That evening, Sokka and Katara were speaking before bed.

“I don't understand. What would take him from Fenli? Why wouldn’t he know when he’s supposed to return?”

“I have no reserves from you.” Katara passed the letter to Sokka.

_“‘Zuko is impatient to see his sister and we are scarcely less eager to meet her again. I really do not think Kiyi has her equal for beauty, elegance and accomplishments, so much so I must hope to hereafter call her my sister. It is my duty to indulge you in no hope in this respect for your own self.’”_

“Is that not clear enough?”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Mai knows that Aang is in love with you and has gone with him to persuade him otherwise.”

“But I know her to be incapable of willfully deceiving anyone. It’s far more likely that he doesn’t love me and never has.”

Sokka slammed shut the lid of a suitcase he had been helping Katara pack with rather more force than was necessary.

“He loves you, Katara. Don’t give up. Go to Gran Gran and Pakku’s in Ba Sing Se.” He explained. “Let it be known you’re there and I am sure he’ll come to you.”

~

The next day, Katara was sitting in a carriage. Kya kissed her goodbye through the window as the rest of the family looked on.

“Give my love to Kanna. And try not to be too much of a burden, dear.”

Katara’s carriage moved away and the family waved. Hakoda leaned towards Sokka.

“Poor Katara. However, young adults like to be crossed in love now and then. It gives them something to think of, and a sort of distinction among their companions, don’t you think?”

“I'm sure that will cheer her up, dad.” Sokka replied dryly.

“It's your turn now, Sokka. Since you’ve turned down Hahn you're free to go off and be jilted yourself. What about Azula? She’s a pleasant lady and would do the job credibly.”

“Thank you, but a less agreeable person would be fine with me. We can’t all expect Katara’s good fortune.”

“Still, it's a comfort to know that whatever might befall you, you have an affectionate mother who will be sure to make the most of it.”

Sokka gave his dad a small smile.

~

Sokka was making the beds and tidying Katara’s belongings, when there was a knock at the door.

Yue entered, a cautious look on her face.

“My dear Sokka, I've come here to tell you the news.”

“What news?”

She finally worked up the courage. “Hahn and I are engaged to be married.”

Sokka paused, stunned.

“Engaged?”

“Yes.”

“To be married?”

“Yes of course, Sokka, what other kind of engaged is there?”

Sokka just stared at her.

“You don't mind, do you?” Yue asked, timidly.

“No, no…” He tried to recover from the shock. “Of course not.”

“He asked for my hand this morning, and I accepted him.”

Sokka looked quite faint, and Yue sat down on the bed. Sokka, after a minute, finally sat down beside her.

“I can see you're surprised - coming so soon after his wishing to marry you…”

“No…” Sokka muttered weakly and looked at Yue with worry.

“Oh, for heavens sake, Sokka, don't look at me like that. There's no earthly reason why I shouldn't be as happy with him as I would with anyone else.”

“But he's ridiculous.”

“Oh, hush. Not all of us can afford to be romantic. I ask only a comfortable home, and considering Hahn’s character, and situation in life, I am convinced that my chance of happiness with him is as fair as most people can hope for.”

“And that's _all_ you expect?”

“For women in my situation, what choice is there?”

“Don't talk like that, Yue!”

“To become an old maid, at best tolerated, at worst a burden, dependent on the kindness of others? Or to seek the protection of marriage.”

“And you only have two choices?”

“Yes.”

Sokka was appalled as he gazed at his closest friend. Yue had recovered herself, and she looked cool and composed - unnervingly so.

“You can still change your mind, Yue.”

Yue shook her head. “I’m twenty-three years old. I'm already a burden to my parents and I'm frightened. So don't judge me, Sokka, don't you dare judge me.”

In something of a passion, Yue left the room. Sokka made a kind of choking noise in his throat, but he didn’t cry.

In the distance he heard the sound of the militia drums… 

**MO CE VILLAGE**

Weeks later, the Earthbending Militia was finally leaving Mo Ce. Hundreds of soldiers and officers in green uniforms were marching out of the village to the sound of pipes and drums. The villagers were all out to bid them farewell. Toph and Teo rushed through the crowds very distraught, and they found Sokka coming in the other direction.

“It's terrible!” Toph complained. “They're leaving for Omashu.”

“All of them?” Sokka furrowed his brow.

Teo frowned. “They got the call this morning.” 

“Not a _word_ of warning!” Toph wailed. 

Sokka searched the green coats for Azula’s red. He spotted her, and she glanced across at him. He gave a pathetic wave and then she was gone. Toph and Teo chased the last of the officers, leaving Sokka alone as he walked into the post office.

The Postmaster handed a letter to him, and he immediately opened it and read it, frowning down at the paper.

“Bad news, sir?”

“It couldn’t be worse.” Sokka explained. “I’ve been invited to possibly the very last place on earth that I’d like to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from one of the songs in the P&P (2005) score.
> 
> KEY
> 
> CHARACTERS (P&P -> ATLA)
> 
> Elizabeth Bennet -> Sokka Angutiriyok*  
> Fitzwilliam Darcy -> Prince Zuko Sozin of the Fire Nation
> 
> Mr. Bennet -> Chief Hakoda Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe  
> Mrs. Bennet (née Gardiner) -> Kya Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe
> 
> Jane Bennet -> Katara Angutiriyok  
> Mary Bennet -> Smellerbee Angutiriyok  
> Kitty Bennet -> Teo Angutiriyok  
> Lydia Bennet -> Toph Angutiriyok
> 
> Mr. Charles Bingley -> Avatar Aang  
> Caroline Bingley -> Mai (Aang’s guard)  
> Louisa Hurst (née Bingley) -> Suki (Aang’s guard)
> 
> Mr. George Wickham -> Lady Azula Sozin (formerly Princess)
> 
> Mr. Collins -> Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Charlotte Lucas -> Princess Yue Tavani** of the Northern Water Tribe  
> Sir William Lucas -> Chief Arnook Tavani of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Georgiana Darcy -> Kiyi Roku (Zuko’s younger (half) sister)
> 
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh -> (Uncle) Fire Lord Iroh  
> Anne -> Lu Ten
> 
> Mr. Edward Gardiner and Mrs. Gardiner -> Pakku & Kanna (Gran Gran)
> 
> Colonel Fitzwilliam -> Ty Lee
> 
> Colonel Forster and Mrs. Forster -> Mayor Morishita and Mrs. Morishita
> 
> *Angutiriyok: “stubborn” in Inuktitut  
> **Tâvani: “in the north” in Inuktitut
> 
> … i know i’m super creative, right?
> 
> LOCATIONS (P&P -> ATLA)  
> Hertfordshire -> Republic City  
> Meryton Village -> Mo Ce Village (on the coast of Mo Ce Sea)  
> Longbourn (Bennet House) -> Kappiataitok House (Kappiataitok: “brave” in Inuktitut)  
> Netherfield Park -> Fenli Park (Fēnlí: “to separate/detachment” in Chinese)  
> London -> Ba Sing Se  
> Derbyshire -> Ember Island  
> Pemberley -> Chiyu House (Chiyu: “healing” in Japanese)  
> Lambton Village -> Nokoribi Village (Nokoribi: “embers” in Japanese… again, super creative of me)  
> Kent -> Kolau (near Kolau Mountains)  
> Rosings Park -> Iwamatsu Park (for Mako Iwamatsu :’))  
> Hunsford Parsonage -> Nutak House (Nutâk: “new” in the Inuttitut dialect of Inuktitut)  
> Brighton -> Omashu


	6. The Fire Lord

**NUTAK HOUSE** \- **KOLAU**

Yue’s new home was a smallish but charming residence in Kolau. Upon his arrival, Yue greeted Sokka, hugging him warmly. 

Hahn bowed as he ushered him in. “Welcome to our humble abode…”

Hahn carried Sokka’s luggage into the narrow hall.

Outside, there was a coop containing hens of various descriptions… a pig-stye… a vegetable patch… a rose bower. Yue and Hahn were showing Sokka around the place.

Hahn pointed out away from the house. “And from here we have a good view of Iwamatsu Park, where we are honored to dine at least twice a week. Fire Lord Iroh’s carriage is regularly ordered for us. I should say, one of his majesty’s carriages, because he has several.”

“Dear, I think our guest is tired after his journey. Come on, Sokka, let's get some tea.”

“My wife encourages me to spend as much time in the garden as possible, for the sake of my health.”

Sokka glanced at Yue, who remained impassive.

“I plan many improvements, of course.” Hahn pointed to the house. “I intend to throw out a bow there, and plant a lime walk.” He threw a sharp look at Sokka. “Oh yes, I flatter myself that any young spouse would be happy to be the caretaker of such a house.”

Sokka gave a tiny nod in response. He understood perfectly the point Hahn was trying to get across.

~

Back inside, in Yue’s parlor, Sokka and Yue were at last alone. They sat down, with a certain relief, in the charming little parlor that faced the front of the house. 

Yue began pouring tea for the both of them. “We won’t be disturbed here, for this parlor is for my own particular use!” She paused. “Oh Sokka, it's such a pleasure, to run my own home!”

There was flash of understanding between them.

Suddenly, from outside: “Yue! Come here!”

Yue jumped up and rushed to the window.

“What happened?” Sokka asked, alarmed.

“Yue!” Hahn yelled again.

“Has the pig escaped again?”

Sokka joined Yue at the window. Outside in the lane, Hahn stood, bowing, at a carriage.

Yue waved her hand. “Its all right. It’s just Fire Lord Iroh.”

They both burst out laughing. Just for a moment, the atmosphere was eased.

“Tell me, how are things concerning Azula?”

Sokka’s face changed. “I haven’t heard from her since the Earthbending regiment left for Omashu, but I’ve been informed by Toph who keeps track of all military matters that she’s doing very well.”

“Oh, _Sokka_.”

Suddenly Hahn rushed back into the house, running up the stairs.

“Great news! Great news!” He came into the room, breathlessly excited. “We have an invitation to visit Iwamatsuthis evening from Fire Lord Iroh.”

Sokka was not particularly overcome with enthusiasm.

Hahn continued. “Do not make yourself uneasy, Sokka, about your clothes. Just put on your best clothes and Lord Iroh will not think the worse of you. He has never been averse to the truly humble.”

Sokka stared at them both in disbelief.

**IWAMATSU PARK - KOLAU**

Later in the evening, Sokka, Yue and Hahn walked hurriedly across the lawns of Iwamatsu towards the great house. Beyond the topiary hedges, the grey building loomed ominously above them. It was grand without being elegant.

“One of the most extraordinary sights in all the Earth Kingdom, is it not?” Hahn asked. “The glazing alone cost upwards of twenty thousand gold pieces.”

The three were led up a vast stairway which was painted with visions of a version of hell. Sokka stopped in front of a painting of a devil. He stared at it, and it seem to speak, but he realized the voice was just Hahn chiding him.

“This way!”

The salon at Iwamatsu was spectacularly grand. The three guests were shown in by the footman. Again, Hahn scraped the floor with his bow.

“Your Majesty.” He then bowed to the man’s son. “Prince Lu Ten.”

Lord Iroh was a humble, generous man. Which seemed rather unlikely for someone of his rank and power.

His son was a strong, kind-looking young man.

“So you must be Sokka!” Iroh grinned.

“I am, your lordship.”

“This is my son, Lu Ten!”

“It's very kind of you to ask us to dine, Lord Iroh.” Yue spoke eagerly.

“Of course! The more the merrier!” Iroh cheered.

“The chimneypiece alone cost 400 gold pieces.” Hahn whispered to Sokka.

But Sokka didn’t hear, for Zuko had walked into the room. Sokka froze. When Zuko saw him he, too, faltered, and recovered himself. A young woman (Ty Lee) was with him.

“Prince Zuko! What are you doing here?” Sokka was still in mild shock.

“Prince Zuko!” Hahn gave another deep bow. “I had no idea we would have the honor…”

A stiff bow was given by Zuko, who looked at Hahn as if he had something brought in by the dog. He turned to Sokka, trying to collect himself.

He bowed to Sokka as well. “Sokka… I'm a guest here.”

Iroh was suprised. “You know my nephew?”

“Yes, sir, I had the pleasure of meeting him in Republic City.”

Zuko’s friend Ty Lee, a much more easy-going gal, introduced herself.

“Ty Lee! How do you do?”

She bowed. Sokka returned her smile gratefully and they all moved towards the dining room.

Hahn once again leaned towards Sokka, whispering, “You know Prince Zuko is actually more likely to take the throne after Iroh than Lu Ten?”

“Really? I think Mai would be delighted to hear that.” Sokka looked at the young man, and whispered to Yue, “What a gorgeous man! It’s a surprise he’s not already on the throne.”

Yue smiled back, a little fearfully. She was more intimidated by Iwamatsu than Sokka was, and indeed had more at stake.

~

The dining room was laid out for a very grand dinner — footmen waiting, hundreds of candles.

Lord Iroh seated himself at the head of the table, while the guests waited for their orders.

“You sit there and you sit there. Hahn! You can't sit next to your wife! Mingle!”

After some awkward shuffling around, they all sat down. Sokka, much to his discomfort, found himself sitting next to Zuko. Only his own discomfort prevented Sokka from noticing Zuko was by no means master of his responses to Sokka.

“I trust your family is in good health, Sokka?” Zuko asked.

“They are, thank you.” He paused, considering his next words. “My sister Katara is currently in Ba Sing Se, perhaps you happened to see her there?”

Zuko paused awkwardly. “I haven't been fortunate enough, no.”

Sokka looked back at him and Zuko blushed slightly. Lord Iroh addressed Sokka in a loud, excited voice, from the head of the table.

“Do you play the pianoforte, Sokka?”

“A little, sir, and very poorly.”

“Oh. Do you draw?” Iroh tried again.

“All the time, but not very well, I’m told.”

“Your siblings, do they draw?”

“Not one.”

Iroh nodded. “It sounds like you maybe didn’t have the opportunity. Maybe you could go to Ba Sing Se in the spring and learn from the masters.”

“My mother would have no objection but my father hates Ba Sing Se.”

“Did you have a tutor growing up?” 

“No, we never did.”

Hahn squirmed in embarrassment, and Zuko watched Sokka, keenly.

“Wow! Your parents must have been quite a slave to your education.”

Sokka couldn’t help but crack a joke and a sly smile. “Not at all, Lord Iroh.”

Iroh laughed heartily. “Have any of your younger siblings been presented yet?”

“Yes, sir. All of them.”

“All! Five out at once? Wow! That must be entertaining. And you’re the oldest, so the younger ones are out before the elders are married? How old are they?”

“My youngest sibling is eighteen. I think it would be very hard on younger siblings, to not have their share of amusement because the eldest is still unmarried. And to be kept back on such a motive! It would hardly encourage familial affection.”

“Upon my word, you’re very witty for so young a person. Pray, what is your age?”

Sokka smiled. “With four younger siblings grown up, your Lordship can hardly expect me to own up to it.”

Iroh chuckled, and Hahn shifted in his seat. Zuko was having a hard time concealing his admiration. Sokka was rather enjoying himself.

~

After dinner was over, they all sat in the drawing room, drinking tea made specially by Iroh. Zuko moved towards Sokka but his uncle interrupted, shouting from his seat.

“Come, Sokka, and play for us!”

“No, please—”

“Music is my delight. In fact there are few people in the Fire Nation who have more true enjoyment of music than myself. If I had ever learnt, I should have been a greatproficient.” He looked towards his son. “So would Lu Ten, if he’d had more time growing up. I do, however, play a mean tsungi horn solo!”

Sokka was still trying to get himself out of the current situation. 

“Lord Iroh, I’m not just trying to be modest when I say I play poorly… Please, I told you I’m so bad—”

“Come come, Sokka, his lordship demands it!” Hahn hissed.

Sokka reluctantly sat down at the piano and started to play. Lord Iroh listened pleasantly and talked quietly over the music.

“How is Kiyi’s playing going, Zuko?”

“She still plays very well.”

“I hope she practices. No excellence can be acquired without constant practice. I have told Hahn this.” Iroh turned towards Yue. “Though you have no instrument of your own, you are very welcome to come to Iwamatsu and play on the piano here!”

“Thank you, your lordship.” Yue bowed her head.

Zuko moved away to the piano where Sokka was playing - not that terribly well, it must be said. A moment passed.

“You’re trying to scare me, Zuko, by coming in all your state to hear me, but I won't be alarmed even though your sister does play so well.”

“I know you well enough, Sokka, to know I couldn’t scare you even if I wished.”

They eyed each other warily, just before Ty Lee joined them.

She gestured toward Zuko. “What was my friend like, in Republic City?”

“You really care to know?”

Ty Lee nodded.

“Prepare yourself for something very dreadful.” Sokka stopped playing. “The first time I saw him, at the Assembly, he danced with nobody at all - even though gentlemen were scarce and there was more than one person who was sitting down without a partner.”

Zuko was already blushing. “I knew nobody beyond my own party.”

“True, and nobody can be introduced in a ballroom.” Sokka smiled sweetly.

“Ty Lee!” Iroh called out. “Come here and talk to us!”

Ty Lee waved and walked away, leaving Zuko and Sokka alone again.

“I don't have the talent of conversing easily with people I have never met before.”

“Maybe you should take your uncle’s advice and practice.” Sokka smirked.

Zuko flinched, and Sokka turned away from him to carry on playing. Zuko gazed at the curve of his neck. Still feeling the pressure of being observed, Sokka played a false note, stumbled, and grimly carried on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Iroh is NOTHING like Lady Catherine de Bourgh, so I could not possibly even try to make him like her. So! This is what came out of that.
> 
> KEY
> 
> CHARACTERS (P&P -> ATLA)
> 
> Elizabeth Bennet -> Sokka Angutiriyok*  
> Fitzwilliam Darcy -> Prince Zuko Sozin of the Fire Nation
> 
> Mr. Bennet -> Chief Hakoda Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe  
> Mrs. Bennet (née Gardiner) -> Kya Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe
> 
> Jane Bennet -> Katara Angutiriyok  
> Mary Bennet -> Smellerbee Angutiriyok  
> Kitty Bennet -> Teo Angutiriyok  
> Lydia Bennet -> Toph Angutiriyok
> 
> Mr. Charles Bingley -> Avatar Aang  
> Caroline Bingley -> Mai (Aang’s guard)  
> Louisa Hurst (née Bingley) -> Suki (Aang’s guard)
> 
> Mr. George Wickham -> Lady Azula Sozin (formerly Princess)
> 
> Mr. Collins -> Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Charlotte Lucas -> Princess Yue Tavani** of the Northern Water Tribe  
> Sir William Lucas -> Chief Arnook Tavani of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Georgiana Darcy -> Kiyi Roku (Zuko’s younger (half) sister)
> 
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh -> (Uncle) Fire Lord Iroh  
> Anne -> Lu Ten
> 
> Mr. Edward Gardiner and Mrs. Gardiner -> Pakku & Kanna (Gran Gran)
> 
> Colonel Fitzwilliam -> Ty Lee
> 
> Colonel Forster and Mrs. Forster -> Mayor Morishita and Mrs. Morishita
> 
> *Angutiriyok: “stubborn” in Inuktitut  
> **Tâvani: “in the north” in Inuktitut
> 
> … i know i’m super creative, right?
> 
> LOCATIONS (P&P -> ATLA)  
> Hertfordshire -> Republic City  
> Meryton Village -> Mo Ce Village (on the coast of Mo Ce Sea)  
> Longbourn (Bennet House) -> Kappiataitok House (Kappiataitok: “brave” in Inuktitut)  
> Netherfield Park -> Fenli Park (Fēnlí: “to separate/detachment” in Chinese)  
> London -> Ba Sing Se  
> Derbyshire -> Ember Island  
> Pemberley -> Chiyu House (Chiyu: “healing” in Japanese)  
> Lambton Village -> Nokoribi Village (Nokoribi: “embers” in Japanese… again, super creative of me)  
> Kent -> Kolau (near Kolau Mountains)  
> Rosings Park -> Iwamatsu Park (for Mako Iwamatsu :’))  
> Hunsford Parsonage -> Nutak House (Nutâk: “new” in the Inuttitut dialect of Inuktitut)  
> Brighton -> Omashu


	7. Wuthering Heights

**NUTAK HOUSE**

Sokka was writing a letter in the drawing room, starting with "Dear Katara…” The doorbell rang in the background, but he thought nothing of it and continued. The housekeeper opened the door to the drawing room for the guest to enter.

Sokka was astonished. 

“Zuko!” He held an awkward pause, before getting himself together. “Please, do be seated.”

Another pause.

“I'm afraid Hahn and Yue have gone to the village on business.”

What on earth did Zuko want? 

He paced up and down the room.

He finally spoke. “This is a charming house. I believe my uncle did a great deal to it when Hahn first arrived.”

“I think so — and he couldn’t have bestowed his kindness on a more grateful subject.”

“Hahn seems very fortunate in his choice of partner.”

“He is indeed lucky to have found one of the few sensible people who would have accepted him.”

Zuko sat down, finally putting an end to his pacing.

“Do you want some tea?” Sokka offered.

“No. Thank you.”

Suddenly the house was filled with the sound of the front door opening, and voices. Zuko jumped up in response.

“Good day, Sokka. It's been a pleasure.”

He bowed to Sokka and left. Sokka just sat there, bemused and intrigued.

Yue, in the hallway, was taking off her bonnet. Zuko hurried past her, with a swift bow, and left abruptly. She gazed after him in surprise. She headed to the drawing room where she found Sokka sitting, in awe.

“What on earth have you done to poor Prince Zuko?”

“I have no idea.”

He truly didn’t. Yue gave him a knowing look.

**KOLAU TEMPLE**

The spiritual service was over and worshippers were leaving the temple. Hahn was speaking with Lord Iroh, who was sweeping out with his son. Sokka moved to join Ty Lee and they walked down the path together.

“How long do you plan to stay in Kolau, Ty Lee?”

“As long as Zuko chooses. I am at his disposal.”

“I would imagine that your friend brought you down with him solely to have someone to order around. I wonder why he hasn’t married to secure a lasting convenience of that kind.”

Ty Lee looked at Sokka, curious about his brittle tone.

“They would be a lucky person.”

“Really?” Sokka was taken aback.

“Zuko is a most loyal companion! From what I heard, on our journey here, he recently came to the rescue of one of his friends just in time.”

Zuko, waylaid by various people, came out of the temple. His eyes searched for Sokka. He saw him with Ty Lee and hesitated. _Too late!_ Hahn stepped up to Zuko and engaged him in conversation. Sokka stopped suddenly, at the temple gate.

“What happened?” Sokka asked, suddenly very curious.

“He saved the man from an imprudent marriage.”

Sokka faltered slightly. “Who was the man?”

“His closest friend. Avatar Aang.”

A silence.

“Did Prince Zuko give you his reasons for this interference?”

“There were apparently strong objections to the lady.”

“What kind of objections? Her lack of fortune?” Sokka pried.

“I think it was her family that was considered unsuitable.”

“So he separated them?”

“I think so. I don’t know anything else.”

All emotion drained from Sokka’s face. He turned to look at Zuko who had just been joined by his uncle.

“I wish Prince Zuko and all his friends well in finding partners suitable to their very high standards. Have a good day, Ty Lee.”

Sokka could see that Hahn and Yue were still busy after the service and slipped away. Zuko spotted his escape from a distance.

**IWAMATSU PARK**

Sokka walked throughout the park - _anywhere_ , he hardly cared. He was in a turmoil of misery and fury.

How could Zuko have done such a terrible thing?! 

It started to rain.

As Sokka passed ran past a columned temple by the lake, the rain was now bucketing down. He hurried under the cover of the temple and sat down, heavily, on a bench.

His poor sister; Sokka gazed in despair at the rain-lashed landscape.

A man approached, across the park, drawing closer and closer.

It was Zuko.

Sokka visibly stiffened. Zuko was hurrying towards him. Sodden and breathless, Zuko came to stand beneath the temple. He was in a state of agitation - far too agitated to notice Sokka’s upset face.

“Sokka, I have struggled in vain but I can’t stand it anymore… The past months have been a torment…”

He paused, unable to speak, and Sokka stared back at him in astonishment. He struggled on.

“I came to Iwamatsu with the single object of seeing you… I had to see you…”

“Me?”

“I've fought against my better judgement, my family's expectation…” Zuko rambled. “The inferiority of your birth… my rank and circumstance…”

He continued stumbling over his words.

“All those things… but I'm willing to put them aside… and ask you to end my agony…”

“I don't understand…”

“I love you. Most ardently.”

Sokka stared back at him, taken aback.

“Please do me the honor of accepting my hand.”

A silence. 

Sokka struggled with the most painful confusion of feeling. Finally, he recovered.

He carefully replied, voice shaking. “Sir, I appreciate the struggle you have been through, and I am very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me, it was unconsciously done. If I could feel gratitude, I would now thank you. But I can’t. I never wanted your opinion of me. And now you've certainly forced it upon me.”

Gathering himself, he moved to leave.

“Is this your reply?” Zuko stopped him.

“Yes, your highness.”

“Are you laughing at me?”

“No?” Sokka scrunched his face.

“Are you rejecting me?”

Sokka sighed heavily.

“I'm sure that the feelings which, as you've told me, have hindered your regard, will help you in overcoming it.”

The was a terrible silence, as this sunk in for Zuko. Neither of them could move. At last, Zuko spoke. He had become very pale.

“Might I ask why, with so little endeavor at civility, I am thus repulsed?”

Sokka was trembling with emotion and anger at this point. ”I might as well enquire why, with such an evident a design of insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your better judgement. If I was uncivil, that was some excuse—“

“Believe me, I didn't mean—”

“But I have other reasons, you know I do!”

“What reasons?”

“Do you think that anything might tempt me to accept the man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of my closest sister?”

Silence. 

Zuko looked as if he'd been struck across the face.

“Do you deny it, Zuko? That you separated a young couple who loved each other, exposing your friend to the censure of the world for caprice, and my sister to its derision for disappointed hopes, and involving them both in misery of the acutest kind?”

“I do not deny it.”

“How could you do it?” Sokka blurted out.

“Because I thought your sister was indifferent to him.”

“Indifferent?”

“I watched them carefully, and realized his attachment was much deeper than hers.”

“That's because she's shy!”

“Aang is also modest, and was persuaded that she didn't feel strongly for him.”

“Because _you_ suggested it!”

“I did it for his own good.”

“My sister hardly shows her true feelings to me!” Sokka paused, taking a breath. “I suppose you suspect that his fortune had some bearing on the matter?”

“No!” Zuko responded sharply. “I wouldn't do your sister the dishonor. Though it was suggested—”

“What was?”

“It was made perfectly clear that an advantageous marriage—“

“Did my _sister_ give that impression?”

“No!” Zuko paused awkwardly. “There was, however, I have to admit… the matter of your family—”

“Our want of connection? Aang didn’t vex himself about that!”

“No, it was more than that.”

“How, sir?”

Zuko was uncomfortable at this point, but continued. “It pains me to say this, but it was the lack of propriety shown by your mother, your three youngest siblings - even, on occasion, your father. Forgive me.”

Sokka blushed. Zuko had hit home. 

Zuko was back to his pacing up and down. “You and your sister — I must exclude from this…”

He stopped and gazed at Sokka. He was in turmoil. Sokka glared back at him, in a blaze of fury and misery.

“And what about Azula?”

“Azula?”

“What excuse can you give for your behavior to her?”

“You take an _eager_ interest in that woman’s concerns!

“She told me of her misfortunes.”

“Oh yes, her misfortunes have been very great indeed!”

“You’ve ruined her chances, and yet treat her with _sarcasm_?” Sokka was the king of sarcasm, so he felt as though he could call it out when it was used cruelly.

“So, this is your opinion of me! Thank you for explaining so fully. Maybe these transgressions might have been overlooked, if your pride hadn’t been hurt—”

“ _My_ pride?”

“—by my honesty in admitting scruples about our relationship.” Zuko continued without pause. “Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?”

“And those are the words of a prince?” Sokka scoffed. “From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry.”

Zuko recoiled, as if slapped. 

A terrible silence hung over them.

“Forgive me, sir, for taking up so much of your time.”

Zuko left, abruptly.

Sokka watched him stride away, through the rain. 

What had he done? 

**NUTAK HOUSE**

Sokka walked in, soaked to the skin. 

Yue ran to him frantically. “Sokka!”

“I was caught somewhat off-guard.” He tried to laugh it off.

~

Yue continued attending to Sokka, who had now changed and was drying his hair, a blanket around his shoulders.

“Should I call the doctor?”

“No! Yue, I’ll be fine. Please, give Fire Lord Iroh my apologies. You can’t keep him waiting.”

Hahn clattered up the stairs, popping his head around the door. “Come on. We’ll be late!”

Yue left, reluctantly, and went downstairs.

After they left, Sokka walked downstairs and entered the drawing room. He looked at a book on the table. It was Jin Wei’s Sermons. He put it down and walked to the mirror to stare back at himself, eyes watering. After a while, suddenly, Zuko’s face appeared as well. 

Sokka froze. 

They stared at each other without speaking.

Finally… “I came to leave you this.”

Zuko placed a letter on the table behind Sokka. He didn’t turn around, but instead watched Zuko through the mirror. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Zuko, so he stared at his own reflection. 

When Sokka finally turned around, he realized that Zuko had left.

He got up to read the letter left for him and tore open the envelope, his hands shaking. The letter read:

_“Sokka,_

_"I’m not going to renew the sentiments which were so disgusting to you, but to address the two offenses you have laid against me. I had not long been in Republic City before I saw that Aang preferred your oldest sister. I observed my friend's behavior attentively and I could perceive that his partiality for Katara was beyond what I have ever witnessed in him._

_“Yet when I observed your sister, I detected no symptom of peculiar regard, and witnessed only the family’s coarse appetite for having their children married favorably. And so in Ba Sing Se, perhaps erroneously, I persuaded him of the unfitness of the match citing your sister’s coolness towards him._

_“It was unknowingly done and though the motives which governed me may to you appear naturally insufficient, they were done to protect a friend. As to the other, more serious matter…_

_“My father provided for Azula — his youngest child — a valuable living, more than he did me. He always preferred my sister to me.”_

_His sister?!_ Sokka was shocked.

_“But upon his death, however, Azula told me that she had no intention of taking orders and would I recompense her to the tune of 3000 gold pieces so she could go to town and study law.”_

Sokka walked in circles as he read.

_“This I did, though by now I had some increasing doubts about her character. These were confirmed by reports that she had sunk into a life of idleness, gambling and dissipation. The money was soon used up, whereupon she wrote demanding more money which I refused, whereupon she severed all acquaintance.”_

Holding the letter, Sokka looked out of the window to see Zuko riding away.

_“But two summers ago she was unwillingly obtruded on my notice when she connived a relationship with Ty Lee whom she persuaded to be in love with her and made her consent to an elopement. She was only eighteen._

_“Azula’s prime objective was her inheritance of thirty thousand gold pieces, but hope of revenging me was a strong inducement. I was lucky enough to persuade Ty Lee of her folly. I hope this goes some way to mitigating my behavior in your eyes. If you doubt my word please have it confirmed by Ty Lee.”_

As Sokka sat, still holding the letter, Yue walked in. Sokka was shaking.

“Sokka, Are you alright?”

“I don’t know. I barely know my _self_.” 

Sokka looked up at Yue utterly shaken.

**LOWER RING - BA SING SE**

Sokka was riding in a carriage through the Lower Ring of the city, reading Zuko’s letter once again.

_“P.S. As we will never meet again, I wish you all happiness in the future.”_

Sokka looked out at the high warehouse buildings and the bustle of trade. There was no horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEY
> 
> CHARACTERS (P&P -> ATLA)
> 
> Elizabeth Bennet -> Sokka Angutiriyok*  
> Fitzwilliam Darcy -> Prince Zuko Sozin of the Fire Nation
> 
> Mr. Bennet -> Chief Hakoda Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe  
> Mrs. Bennet (née Gardiner) -> Kya Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe
> 
> Jane Bennet -> Katara Angutiriyok  
> Mary Bennet -> Smellerbee Angutiriyok  
> Kitty Bennet -> Teo Angutiriyok  
> Lydia Bennet -> Toph Angutiriyok
> 
> Mr. Charles Bingley -> Avatar Aang  
> Caroline Bingley -> Mai (Aang’s guard)  
> Louisa Hurst (née Bingley) -> Suki (Aang’s guard)
> 
> Mr. George Wickham -> Lady Azula Sozin (formerly Princess)
> 
> Mr. Collins -> Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Charlotte Lucas -> Princess Yue Tavani** of the Northern Water Tribe  
> Sir William Lucas -> Chief Arnook Tavani of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Georgiana Darcy -> Kiyi Roku (Zuko’s younger (half) sister)
> 
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh -> (Uncle) Fire Lord Iroh  
> Anne -> Lu Ten
> 
> Mr. Edward Gardiner and Mrs. Gardiner -> Pakku & Kanna (Gran Gran)
> 
> Colonel Fitzwilliam -> Ty Lee
> 
> Colonel Forster and Mrs. Forster -> Mayor Morishita and Mrs. Morishita
> 
> *Angutiriyok: “stubborn” in Inuktitut  
> **Tâvani: “in the north” in Inuktitut
> 
> … i know i’m super creative, right?
> 
> LOCATIONS (P&P -> ATLA)  
> Hertfordshire -> Republic City  
> Meryton Village -> Mo Ce Village (on the coast of Mo Ce Sea)  
> Longbourn (Bennet House) -> Kappiataitok House (Kappiataitok: “brave” in Inuktitut)  
> Netherfield Park -> Fenli Park (Fēnlí: “to separate/detachment” in Chinese)  
> London -> Ba Sing Se  
> Derbyshire -> Ember Island  
> Pemberley -> Chiyu House (Chiyu: “healing” in Japanese)  
> Lambton Village -> Nokoribi Village (Nokoribi: “embers” in Japanese… again, super creative of me)  
> Kent -> Kolau (near Kolau Mountains)  
> Rosings Park -> Iwamatsu Park (for Mako Iwamatsu :’))  
> Hunsford Parsonage -> Nutak House (Nutâk: “new” in the Inuttitut dialect of Inuktitut)  
> Brighton -> Omashu


	8. North and South

**KANNA & PAKKU’S HOUSE - LOWER RING - BA SING SE**

Kanna, Sokka and Katara’s kindly grandmother, was taking Sokka’s coat from him.

“How fortunate, you are here just in time to catch everybody coming through from Kappiataitok.”

“How is Katara?”

Gran Gran smiled sadly.

“She is outside.”

Through a window, Sokka saw Katara sitting quietly alone, slowly bending the water in the pond outside.

He exited the house to the small walled garden in the back, moving to sit with his sister.

Katara was all smiles, but behind her eyes was a sadness unseen before. Sokka was desperate to unburden himself but felt unable due to the circumstances.

“I’m seriously over him, Sokka. If he passed in the street I would hardly notice. Ba Sing Se is so diverting…"

“Oh, _Katara_ …"

“It’s true! You know, with the theatre and…” She began mumbling. “But tell me, what happened in Kolau?”

“Nothing. Everything as you might imagine.”

Sokka tried to smile. There was a crash as the rest of the family arrived at the house. Teo rolled into the garden pouting incredulously, followed by Toph and Kya.

Teo was furious. “Kya, tell her ‘no,’ tell her!”

“Mrs. Morishita invited me.” Toph stated smugly.

“Why didn't she ask me too?” Teo wailed.

Sokka was genuinely worried at this point. “Teo, what happened?”

“—because she likes me better.” Toph continued.

“I've just as much right as Toph-”

“Oh, if I could but go to Omashu—” Kya interjected.

“—and more so, because I'm a year older!”

Sokka looked to Katara warily.

“Toph has been invited to Omashu with the Morishitas,” Katara explained.

Kya was still lost in her own thoughts. “A little sun-bathing would set me up very nicely—”

“I’m going to battle with the officers every night!” Toph performed some earthbending stances.

An anguished wail came from Teo.

“I'm sure I cried for two days when Bato’s regiment went away.” Kya sighed. “I thought my heart was going to break.”

“Mom! Are you all crazy?!” Sokka glared at them, deeply upset — by them, by everything.

Sokka trudged back inside and found a quiet corner to sit with his father.

“Please, Dad, you can’t let her go!”

“Toph will never be satisfied until she has presented herself in some public place or other, and we can never expect her to do it with so little inconvenience as under the present circumstances.”

Sokka continued, with great emotion. “Dad, if you’re not going to keepher in check, she’ll be forever fixed as the silliest and most determined braggart who ever made her family ridiculous. And Teo will follow, as he always does.”

“We will have no peace until she goes.”

Sokka was really angry now. “Peace! Is that all you care about?”

“Mayor Morishita is a sensible man and will keep her out of any real mischief, and she is far too poor and strong to be an object of prey to anyone.”

“Dad, it’s dangerous!”

“I'm sure the officers will find women better worth their while. She’s gay, after all. Let us hope, in fact, that her stay in Omashu will teach her some humility. At any rate she can hardly grow any more boastful, without authorizing us to lock her up for the rest of her life. Although I suppose that wouldn’t work, you know, with the metal-bending and all.” Hakoda chuckled at himself.

Sokka gazed at his father angrily - would nothing touch him? Per Sokka’s current understanding, his father gave up on his kids a long time ago. For this, just now, he hates him.

“No wonder our family is treated with contempt.” Sokka left, tears threatening to sting his eyes. His father looked puzzled at his outburst.

Hakoda followed Sokka in. “Well, at least the house will be quieter. And less shaky…”

“I don't want to be stuck with such a foolish family anymore, with your constant talk of men and marriages and class and upward mobility. Surely there’s gotta be more to life.”

Gran Gran came to the rescue. “Sokka dear, you would be very welcome to accompany us?”

“Oh, yes. We plan to journey through the Great Divide and then sail out to the Fire Nation.” Pakku explained. “You'd be most welcome.”

“Ah, the glories of nature. What are men, compared to rocks and mountains?” Smellerbee let out an exaggerated sigh.

Sokka couldn’t agree more. “Believe me, men are either eaten up with arrogance or stupidity. And if they’re actually friendly that means they're so easily led that they have no minds of their own whatsoever.”

“Take care, my love, that savors strongly of bitterness,” Kanna warned.

Sokka looked at his grandmother, surprised at the sting of truth.

“No, I’m serious, they cause nothing but heartache.”

~

Later that night, nothing had been resolved and tension remained in their grandparents’ house. As usual, Sokka and Katara shared a room. They were lying across the room from one another in the darkness, both trying to sleep but being unsuccessful.

Sokka spoke suddenly. “I saw Prince Zuko when I was at Iwamatsu.”

“Why didn't you tell me? Did he mention Aang?”

Sokka paused, debating his next move.

“No. He didn’t.” He turned over to face the wall.

Sokka had never felt more alone in the company of his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also thank you so much to everyone reading this!! I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I did working on it. Just a few more chapters left! :)
> 
> KEY
> 
> CHARACTERS (P&P -> ATLA)
> 
> Elizabeth Bennet -> Sokka Angutiriyok*  
> Fitzwilliam Darcy -> Prince Zuko Sozin of the Fire Nation
> 
> Mr. Bennet -> Chief Hakoda Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe  
> Mrs. Bennet (née Gardiner) -> Kya Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe
> 
> Jane Bennet -> Katara Angutiriyok  
> Mary Bennet -> Smellerbee Angutiriyok  
> Kitty Bennet -> Teo Angutiriyok  
> Lydia Bennet -> Toph Angutiriyok
> 
> Mr. Charles Bingley -> Avatar Aang  
> Caroline Bingley -> Mai (Aang’s guard)  
> Louisa Hurst (née Bingley) -> Suki (Aang’s guard)
> 
> Mr. George Wickham -> Lady Azula Sozin (formerly Princess)
> 
> Mr. Collins -> Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Charlotte Lucas -> Princess Yue Tavani** of the Northern Water Tribe  
> Sir William Lucas -> Chief Arnook Tavani of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Georgiana Darcy -> Kiyi Roku (Zuko’s younger (half) sister)
> 
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh -> (Uncle) Fire Lord Iroh  
> Anne -> Lu Ten
> 
> Mr. Edward Gardiner and Mrs. Gardiner -> Pakku & Kanna (Gran Gran)
> 
> Colonel Fitzwilliam -> Ty Lee
> 
> Colonel Forster and Mrs. Forster -> Mayor Morishita and Mrs. Morishita
> 
> *Angutiriyok: “stubborn” in Inuktitut  
> **Tâvani: “in the north” in Inuktitut
> 
> … i know i’m super creative, right?
> 
> LOCATIONS (P&P -> ATLA)  
> Hertfordshire -> Republic City  
> Meryton Village -> Mo Ce Village (on the coast of Mo Ce Sea)  
> Longbourn (Bennet House) -> Kappiataitok House (Kappiataitok: “brave” in Inuktitut)  
> Netherfield Park -> Fenli Park (Fēnlí: “to separate/detachment” in Chinese)  
> London -> Ba Sing Se  
> Derbyshire -> Ember Island  
> Pemberley -> Chiyu House (Chiyu: “healing” in Japanese)  
> Lambton Village -> Nokoribi Village (Nokoribi: “embers” in Japanese… again, super creative of me)  
> Kent -> Kolau (near Kolau Mountains)  
> Rosings Park -> Iwamatsu Park (for Mako Iwamatsu :’))  
> Hunsford Parsonage -> Nutak House (Nutâk: “new” in the Inuttitut dialect of Inuktitut)  
> Brighton -> Omashu


	9. The Living Sculptures of Chiyu

**EMBER ISLAND**

Sunlight flickered through the trees lining the road. Sokka had his eyes closed and could feel the wind on his face. 

He opened his eyes… 

He found himself surrounded by a ravishing landscape of natural and romantic beauty - scudding clouds, mountains, wild rocky outcrops. He walked freely, the wind in his hair. As he neared the peak of a promontory, Kanna and Pakku were below making their way towards him, smiling at him. He strode off, determined to reach the very top. When he got there he stood with his arms outstretched, his head back laughing into the wind. The view was so magnificent, he had to take a deep breath. Somehow he felt like he was both on top of the world and at rock bottom.

**NOKORIBI - EMBER ISLAND - Dusk**

Nokoribi was a charming market town. Through the window of an inn Sokka, Kanna and Pakku were seen sitting at a table.

In the inn, the grandparents and Sokka were eating supper, with an air of high spirits. At the next table, another amiable tourist couple were also tucking into their food.

They began talking with the couple, joining in on their humorous conversation.

The woman gestured toward her husband. “He’s been taking the waters at Hot Spring Cove.” She laughed. “Hasn’t done him a bit of good.”

Her husband laid his hand on hers. “But we've had a fine time, haven't we, dear?”

“We've visited Suisei, Nisshoku, Chiyu—”

“Chiyu?” Kanna asked.

“Just two miles from here.” The woman stated.

Sokka’s face burned.

“One of the best houses in the nation.” She continued.

Pakku gestured to Sokka. “Aren’t you acquainted with the owner, Prince Zuko?”

Gran Gran smiled. “Well, we’ll go there tomorrow, Sokka.”

“I would rather stay here.” Sokka groaned.

“Stay here?” She was utterly confused.

Sokka was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

“I’ve gotta say that I'm tired of great houses. All those carpets and curtains…” Sokka mumbled on.

“But you liked Suisei.” Kanna contradicted.

“If it’s anything like Prince Zuko, I’m sure I will _not_ be able to bear it.”

She waved him off. “Come, come, Sokka.”

“The grounds _alone_ are worth a visit.” The woman spoke again.

Pakku came to Sokka’s defense.“Let’s not make a fuss. If the boy doesn’t want to go then there’s little point in persuading him.”

~

Later that night, Sokka was getting ready for bed. The chambermaid filled his washbowl and started to leave.

“I hear that Chiyu House isn’t far from here.” Sokka stopped her before she exited.

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you ever see the owner in town?”

“Not for some months, sir, I think he’s still in Ba Sing Se.”

**CHIYU HOUSE - EMBER ISLAND**

The next day, their carriage entered the gates of Chiyu.

“I'm so glad you changed your mind.” Kanna laid a thoughtful hand over her grandson’s.

Sokka was alert, his eyes bright with curiosity. The parkland was wild and rocky. Dragon moose grazed; sea ravens wheeled in the sky; turtle ducks swam in the ponds. There was a sense of freedom and liberation. As the carriage drove over the top of a hill, both Sokka and his grandparents gasped. Chiyu House had come into view. It was vast, breathtakingly beautiful, set in great boulder-strewn park lands. It was a mansion built of golden stone, glowing in the sunlight.

Upon arrival, Sokka walked through the magnificent grounds.

“Imagine being caretaker of all this. I swear it’s as big as all of Mo Ce.” Kanna pondered.

Sokka was lost in admiration.

~

Sokka and his grandparents were being taken on a tour by Zuko’s mother, Ursa, who wittered on in the background with descriptions of each room. Sokka walked a bit apart from them, and was witnessing the exquisite house from his own point of view. A book was lying open, on a reading desk, and Sokka turned it over to read the title before being cut off by his grandmother.

“Keep up.”

They walked through room after amazing room; a breath-taking library, an unbelievable staircase.

Next, the huge art gallery. Sokka stood apart from the rest. Wandering through the stunning collection of marble sculptures, he stopped by a bust of Zuko. He looked at it thoughtfully, but was interrupted by Ursa, Kanna and Pakku, who were following him.

“This is my son - Prince Zuko.” Ursa explained.

“A handsome face.” Kanna turned towards her grandson. “Sokka, is it a true likeness of him?

“Does this young man know Prince Zuko?”

“Only a little.” Sokka muttered.

“And don’t you think he’s a handsome man?” Gran Gran questioned.

Sokka pondered thoughtfully. “Yes, yes I suppose he is.”

Ursa moved the grandparents on to another painting, but Sokka stayed behind, staring at Zuko’s image.

“And this is his youngest sister, my daughter, Miss Kiyi. She plays and sings all day long.”

In the distance, music could be heard. Sokka was still gazing at the bust of Zuko, then suddenly snapped out of his reverie, as he processed Ursa’s speech.

“They’re here?!”

“Kiyi is always down for the summer. Zuko is due here tomorrow.”

“Does your son come to Chiyu often?” Pakku asked.

“Not as much as I would wish, sir, for he dearly loves it here.”

Relaxed again, Sokka wandered off as his grandparents continued talking with Ursa.

“If he should marry, you might see more of him.” Kanna suggested.

“Yes madam, but I do not know when that will be. I do not know anyone who is good enough for him.”

“What do you mean?”

“My son has always a kind and generous person, even as a boy. Not everyone can see it, because he does not make a meal of it like a lot of young men nowadays. But he is the most sweet-tempered and kind-hearted young man I have ever known.”

As Kanna and Pakku looked at more paintings, Sokka drifted out through the open doors and onto a terrace. In the bright sunlight, the view of the gardens and valley beyond was exquisite. Outside, the music he had heard before was becoming louder.

Sokka wandered aimlessly across the terrace, being unconsciously drawn by the music. Suddenly, he recognized the tune (perhaps it was one he had played before - but this time it was played exquisitely). He followed the music around a corner, intrigued as he got closer and closer to its source. He finally realized he was outside the room where the music was being played.

He steeled himself a moment, but his curiosity got the better of him and he discretely peeped in.

Through the door, he saw Miss Kiyi, a sweet thirteen year old playing the piano with great passion and fluency. Sokka was moved by the music and listened in. After some time, someone stepped into his view but was mostly hidden by shadows in the room. He was directly behind Kiyi and gently put his hands over her eyes. Kiyi stopped playing and laughed in an uproar. She stands and immediately hugged the figure, the gesture forcing his head to twist more towards Sokka’s line of view and —

It was Zuko.

Sokka was stunned to see him there, and gasped, more loudly than he would have liked. Zuko glanced up and saw Sokka watching him. For a moment they both stared at each other, frozen with surprise. Sokka immediately turned and ran, Zuko coming out after him.

“Sokka!”

Sokka stopped, appallingly embarrassed. Zuko caught up with him, and they both blushed, deeply.

“I thought you were in Ba Sing Se.”

“No… I'm not.” Zuko replied, stumbling over his words a bit.

“No.”

Another ghastly silence. 

Then they both tried to speak at the time time.

“I came here a day early—” “We wouldn't have come—”

“—some business with my steward—” “—I’m so sorry—”

They stopped. Zuko gazed at him with great emotion.

“I'm visiting Ember Island with my grandma and step-grandfather.”

Zuko was still trying to recover. “And are you having a good trip?”

“Very good. Tomorrow we’re going to Capital City.” 

“Tomorrow?” Zuko was visibly disappointed. ”Are you staying at Nokoribi?”

“Yes. At the Ash and Ember.”

Another pause.

Sokka extended his hand for a shake.

“I'm so sorry to intrude. They said the house was open for visitors. I had no idea…”

He shook Zuko’s hand and started to walk away.

“Can I escort you to the village?”

“Oh no! I'm very fond of walking,” Sokka insisted.

“Yes. Yes, I know.” Zuko smiled.

“Goodbye, Prince Zuko.”

Sokka hurried away, and Zuko couldn’t help but gaze after him.

**ASH & EMBER INN - NOKORIBI**

That night, Sokka began downstairs for supper, but stopped suddenly. Through a gap in the door to the restaurant, he saw Prince Zuko talking to Kanna and Pakku.

“- I will send my carriage at noon.” Sokka heard the last bits of the conversation.

After a moment, Zuko left and Sokka approached the table.

“Sokka, I just met Prince Zuko! Why didn't you tell us you had seen him?” Kanna asked. “He’s asked us to dine with him tomorrow - He was very civil, was he not?”

“Very civil.” Pakku nodded.

“Not at all like you painted him.”

Sokka stared, mouth slightly agape. “To dine with him?”

Kanna was still rambling. “—there is something pleasing about his mouth, when he speaks.”

“You don't mind delaying our journey for another day?”

Sokka shook his head, still dumbfounded.

“He particularly wishes for you to meet his sister.” Gran Gran smiled.

“His sister?” Sokka choked.

**LIBRARY AND DRAWING ROOM — CHIYU**

A footman escorted Sokka and his grandparents through the stupendous library. From the drawing room, there was the sound of a piano playing… It was the same music Sokka had played at Iwamatsu, but this time played very beautifully. Sokka was filled with trepidation; he was almost sure everyone else could also feel his heart racing.

The footman opened the double doors to reveal the magnificent drawing room. Zuko was there, and so was Mai, to Sokka’s dismay. Seeing her, Sokka’s polite smile faltered. Zuko’s sister Kiyi was playing the piano, but upon their arrival, jumped up and hurried over.

“My sister, Miss Kiyi…”

They all smiled and nodded. Kiyi was a friendly, sweet girl.

“Mr. Sokka, my brother has told me so much about you. I feel as if we are friends already!”

Sokka gazed at the piano. “What a beautiful instrument.”

“My brother gave it to me.” She smiled at him gratefully. “He shouldn't have.”

“Yes I should.” Zuko contradicted kindly.

“Oh, very well then.”

“She's easily persuaded, isn’t she?” 

The siblings looked at each other with fondness. 

“Your unfortunate brother once had to put up with my playing for a whole evening.”

Kiyu turned huge innocent eyes upon Sokka.

“But he says you play so well!”

Sokka, astounded, looked at Zuko, who gave a small, rather sweet shrug.

“Then he has perjured himself most profoundly.”

Zuko actually laughed.

“I said played ‘quite well,’” he explained.

“ _Quite_ well is not _very_ well. I’m satisfied.” Sokka gave a quick nod of approval.

Kiyi looked between them, intrigued and aware, instinctively, of the enormous attraction between them. Zuko noticed and made an effort to act normal, just as Mai approached, giving a small smile.

“What a surprise, Sokka, to see you on Ember Island.”

Sokka returned the smile. “Aang is doing well, I’m guessing?”

“Very well. He hopes to come here soon.”

“Yes, the library is particularly splendid, is it not?”

A small silence hung over the two. Zuko, uneasy at their conversation, approached.

“And how is your family, Sokka? Someone told me the militia was removed from Mo Ce.” Mai gave a significant smile. “That must be a great loss for some of you.”

Zuko came to the rescue. “Your grandfather is fond of fishing, I hear.”

“Yes, very.” Sokka nodded. 

Zuko began drawing him away. “Can you persuade him to borrow a rod this afternoon? The lake here is very well stocked and its occupants have been left in peace for far too long.”

Sokka smiled, surprised and delighted. And grateful to be rescued. What did Prince Zuko mean by this?

He moved away, to speak to Pakku, and Mai moved closer to Zuko.

“In six months I have never seen anyone so altered. How brash he’s become.”

“I don’t see any alteration.” Zuko tried to ignore her.

“I remember, when we first met him in Republic City, you said ‘him: a beauty? I would have as soon called his mother a wit.’”

“You must have misheard, Mai. Even if I had thought that, I would have phrased it with a little more tact.”

“Do you play duets, Mr. Sokka?” Kiyi asked.

“Only when forced.” 

“Brother, you must force him.”

Sokka looked across at Zuko - they smiled at each other, a shy smile, a truce.

**EMBER ISLAND - Dusk**

Zuko was taking Sokka and his grandparents back to Nokoribi. The rugged landscape looked even more beautiful and dramatic in the dusk light. Sokka was sitting up with Zuko, who was holding the reins, while Pakku and Kanna sat comfortably in the carriage. Pakku smiled broadly at two large fish that sat beside him.

“It’s so beautiful up here.” Sokka gazed out. “I’ll be sorry to leave.”

Zuko just smiled back at him.

“You have been a most gracious host. I’m sure my grandparents won’t talk about anything else for days.”

“I have recently thought a great deal about how I appear and act to others.” Zuko explained.

Sokka smiled softly at him.

“It does you credit, sir.”

The party eventually arrived back at the inn.

“What a capital fellow!” Pakku muttered quietly to Sokka.

“Thank you so much, Prince Zuko.” Kanna bowed to him.

Zuko was about to take his leave when a worker brought Sokka a letter.

“For you, sir.”

Sokka was delighted. 

“It’s from Katara!” He exclaimed and ripped open the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko 🤝 Sokka  
> Being good big brothers
> 
> KEY
> 
> CHARACTERS (P&P -> ATLA)
> 
> Elizabeth Bennet -> Sokka Angutiriyok*  
> Fitzwilliam Darcy -> Prince Zuko Sozin of the Fire Nation
> 
> Mr. Bennet -> Chief Hakoda Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe  
> Mrs. Bennet (née Gardiner) -> Kya Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe
> 
> Jane Bennet -> Katara Angutiriyok  
> Mary Bennet -> Smellerbee Angutiriyok  
> Kitty Bennet -> Teo Angutiriyok  
> Lydia Bennet -> Toph Angutiriyok
> 
> Mr. Charles Bingley -> Avatar Aang  
> Caroline Bingley -> Mai (Aang’s guard)  
> Louisa Hurst (née Bingley) -> Suki (Aang’s guard)
> 
> Mr. George Wickham -> Lady Azula Sozin (formerly Princess)
> 
> Mr. Collins -> Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Charlotte Lucas -> Princess Yue Tavani** of the Northern Water Tribe  
> Sir William Lucas -> Chief Arnook Tavani of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Georgiana Darcy -> Kiyi Roku (Zuko’s younger (half) sister)
> 
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh -> (Uncle) Fire Lord Iroh  
> Anne -> Lu Ten
> 
> Mr. Edward Gardiner and Mrs. Gardiner -> Pakku & Kanna (Gran Gran)
> 
> Colonel Fitzwilliam -> Ty Lee
> 
> Colonel Forster and Mrs. Forster -> Mayor Morishita and Mrs. Morishita
> 
> *Angutiriyok: “stubborn” in Inuktitut  
> **Tâvani: “in the north” in Inuktitut
> 
> … i know i’m super creative, right?
> 
> LOCATIONS (P&P -> ATLA)  
> Hertfordshire -> Republic City  
> Meryton Village -> Mo Ce Village (on the coast of Mo Ce Sea)  
> Longbourn (Bennet House) -> Kappiataitok House (Kappiataitok: “brave” in Inuktitut)  
> Netherfield Park -> Fenli Park (Fēnlí: “to separate/detachment” in Chinese)  
> London -> Ba Sing Se  
> Derbyshire -> Ember Island  
> Pemberley -> Chiyu House (Chiyu: “healing” in Japanese)  
> Lambton Village -> Nokoribi Village (Nokoribi: “embers” in Japanese… again, super creative of me)  
> Kent -> Kolau (near Kolau Mountains)  
> Rosings Park -> Iwamatsu Park (for Mako Iwamatsu :’))  
> Hunsford Parsonage -> Nutak House (Nutâk: “new” in the Inuttitut dialect of Inuktitut)  
> Brighton -> Omashu


	10. Not Far from the Madding Crowd

**PARLOR - ASH & EMBER INN - NOKORIBI**

Sokka was crying with an open letter in his hand. Kanna and Pakku sat dumbfounded, not quite knowing what to do. Zuko was pacing, equally as concerned. Sokka tried to speak but burst into tears again. He cried for a long time, retreating out of the parlor. 

He walked back in with the letter, tried to speak, but choked out another sob and walked out again. With great difficulty, Zuko restrained himself from following Sokka, and finally sat down next to Kanna and Pakku. Sokka came in again. Zuko stood back up. Sokka waved the letter about and tried to speak once more.

“Sokka.” Zuko attempted to get a response.

He just cried on.

“Sokka.” Zuko repeated.

“No, I'm perfectly well. Truly.” He took a deep breath. 

Zuko’s face was a picture of tender concern.

Sokka eventually gathered himself together.

“It’s the worst news. Toph ran away - with Azula. They left together from Omashu to who knows where. She has no money, no connections, I’m scared that she’s gone forever.”

“This is my fault,” Zuko muttered quietly to Sokka, “if only I had exposed Azula when I should have.”

“No, this is my fault. I might have prevented all of it by merely being open with my siblings rather than being too proud with my knowledge.”

Kanna and Pakku looked at each other, perplexed.

“Has anything been done to recover her?” Gran Gran asked.

“Dad has gone to Ba Sing Se. But I know very well that nothing can be done. We don’t have the smallest hope.”

“Is there anything I can say or do that would offer consolation to your distress?” Zuko offered.

“Sir, it think it’s too late.”

“I am afraid we must go at once.” Pakku stood. “I will join Hakoda and find Toph before something worse happens.”

“I am so very sorry. This is grave indeed. I will leave you. Goodbye.” Zuko paused at the door, looked back at Sokka and then was gone just as suddenly.

**KYA’S BEDROOM - KAPPIATAITOK**

Back at Kappiataitok, Sokka, Katara, Smellerbee and Teo were gathered around Kya who had taken to her bed.

“Why did the Morishitas let her out of their sight? I said from the beginning that they were unfit to take care of her.”

Smellerbee sighed. “And now she’s ruined.”

“You are all ruined. Who will take you now with a fallen sister? Poor Hakoda will have to fight the perfidious Azula and then be killed…"

“He hasn't found her yet, mom.” Sokka contradicted.

“-and then Hahn will turn us out before Hakoda is cold in his grave—”

“Don’t be worried, mom.” Katara assured. “Pakku is helping in the search.”

“Toph must know what this will do to my nerves…”

**BA SING SE**

Hakoda stood still against the passing pedestrian traffic of the city. 

He tried to address a passerby with an “Excuse me.” But they ignored him. 

He tried again.

“Excuse me, I'm looking for…” He took out a piece of paper.

After giving up on the streets, he walked timidly into the mess hall of the military barracks. It was smoky, drunken, noisy, boisterous and extremely threatening. Hakoda stopped at the threshold, took a breath, then the whole room turned round to look at him and a sudden silence descended.

He cleared his throat.

“I am looking for a Colonel Azula.” He announced sternly.

**UPSTAIRS AT KAPPIATAITOK**

Sokka and Katara were outside their mother’s room. From inside, they heard another groan.

“We are ruined. Ruined,” Kya was mumbling.

Sokka was the one groaning now. “How long is this going to go on for?”

“Don't be too harsh. This is hard for all of us.”

They proceeded to walk downstairs and enter the drawing room. Teo and Smellerbee were busying themselves.

“I can't stand being left out.” Sokka pouted.

“Look. It's Hakoda!” Teo shouted from the window.

The kids rushed into the library as Hakoda slumped down at his desk.

“Who is going to fight Azula and make her marry Toph, now that you've come home?” Teo pressed.

“For spirits sake, children, let me be!” Hakoda turned towards his son. “Sokka, please help me with my boots.”

As Sokka pulled off his boots for him, Katara joined in. “You think they’re still in Ba Sing Se?”

Hakoda nodded. “Where else could they be so well concealed?”

“Oh dad, I'm so sorry.” Sokka frowned.

“It's my own fault.”

“You can’t be too hard on yourself.”

“No, Sokka. For once in my life, let me feel how much I have been to blame.” He gave a wan smile. “I’m not afraid of being overpowered by the experience. It will pass away soon enough.”

**GARDEN - KAPPIATAITOK**

The siblings had received a new letter. Katara grabbed it from Teo, then Smellerbee grabbed it from Teo, but before she had a chance to open it, Katara grabbed it back from her.

“It's to dad. It's in Pakku’s writing.”

Hakoda snatched the letter from Katara’s hands.

“As it is addressed to me…” He tore it open and began to read, squinting because he had forgotten his reading glasses. “He found them!”

“Are they married?” Teo asked.

He continued squinting at the letter. “Just wait. I can't make out his script.”

It was Sokka’s turn to snatch the letter away. “Give it to me.” He said, and began reading.

“Are they married?” Teo repeated.

“They will be, if dad will settle a hundred gold pieces a year on her. That is Azula’s condition.”

“A hundred gold pieces!” Teo exclaimed.

“You’ll agree to this, dad?” Sokka asked.

The letter was passed around to the other kids.

“Of course I’ll agree. But how much Pakku has laid on this wretched woman already is anybody's guess.”

“What do you mean, Hakoda?” asked Teo.

“Nobody in their right mind would marry Toph on so slight a temptation as a hundred a year.”

“Ah, I see.” Sokka nodded.

“See what?” Katara questioned.

“Pakku is very generous.” Hakoda explained.

“Do you think it was a large sum?”

“Azula’s a fool if she takes her for less than ten thousand gold pieces. I should be sorry to think so ill of her in the very beginning of our relationship.”

“Ten thousand? Spirits forbid!” Katara screeched.

**KYA AND HAKODA’S BEDROOM - KAPPIATAITOK**

Kya sprung out of bed with pure triumphant joy.

“Toph married! And at eighteen too! Ring the bell, Teo! I must put on my things and tell Lady Tavani! Oh to see her face! And tell the workers they will have a bowl of punch!”

Her kids were once again assembled around her.

“We should thank Pakku, mom.” Sokka stated.

“And so he _should_ help! He's much richer than us, and he hasn't got any children.”

Sokka was angry now. “How can you talk like that?”

His mother got to her feet, ignoring her son. “A child of mine, married!”

“Is that all you think about?”

“When you have five children, Sokka, tell me what else will occupy your thoughts and then perhaps you’ll understand.” Kya cut out of her thoughts, but immediately began rambling again. “‘Azula and Toph’ - how nice that sounds.”

Sokka continued, in desperation. “You don't know what she’s like—”

“Now, where will they live?” Kya was still ignoring Sokka. “Kanangak Lodge might do. Pohaui is vacant of course, but it's too far off, I couldn't bear to have her ten miles from me—”

“Before you take any of these houses, Kya, let’s be clear. Into one house she will never be welcome.” Hakoda joked.

His wife simply glared at him.

**HALLWAY - KAPPIATAITOK**

Toph was sporting a triumphant face. The cat that got the cream. She entered into the house with Azula on her arm. Kya hugged her, effusively, and Hakoda coldly bowed.

“-and then we passed Jin in her carriage so I took off my glove and let my hand just rest on the window frame, so she might see the ring, and then I bowed and smiled like nothing happened.” Toph was rambling to Teo.

Sokka moved away, he couldn’t bear to hear any of it. Azula caught his eye, but he intentionally ignored her.

**DINING ROOM - KAPPIATAITOK**

The family were taking their seats for dinner. Toph moved to the head of the table.

“Katara, I take your place at the table now, and you have to go lower, because _I_ am the married woman.”

Katara sat down accordingly and chuckled at Toph. 

“You must all go to Omashu, because _that’s_ the place to get a wife! I hope you have half my good luck.”

“Toph!” Sokka shouted furiously.

Azula looked increasingly uncomfortable, while talking to the stony- faced Hakoda.

“I've been assigned to a regiment in the north of the Earth Kingdom, sir.”

Hakoda nodded coldly. “I’m glad to hear of it.”

“Near Senlin Bao. We’ll be traveling there next week.”

“Can I come and stay with you?” Teo asked.

“That is _out_ of the question.” Hakoda replied sternly.

Toph was still rattling on to Sokka. “Well, Monday morning came and I so annoyed—“

“I don't wanna hear—”

“—there was Kanna, preaching and talking away just as if she was reading a sermon, she was so unpleasant—”

“Can't you understand why?” Sokka interjected.

“—but I didn't hear a word because I was thinking of my dear Azula.” Toph explained over-dramatically.

Smellerbee turned to Azula. “I’ve heard that the northern Earth Kingdom has some really cool scenery…"

Toph kept burbling on obliviously to a stoic Sokka.

“—and then Pakku was called away from the temple on business and I thought - who’s going to be our best man if he doesn’t come back? Lucky he did come back or we would have had to ask Prince Zuko—”

“Prince Zuko?” Sokka was once again in a state of shock.

Toph clapped her hands over her mouth. “I forgot! I wasn’t supposed to say anything!”

“Prince Zuko was at your wedding?”

Toph brought her voice down to a whisper. “He was the one that found us! He knew where to find Azula.” She hissed. “But don't tell anyone! She told me not to tell!”

Sokka just stared at her. Zuko at her wedding?

“ _Prince Zuko_?” He was still extremely confused.

“Oh stop it, Sokka. Prince Zuko’s not half as high and mighty as you are sometimes.”

Toph then turned away to talk to the others.

**GARDEN - KAPPIATAITOK**

Toph, croquet mallet in hand, dragged her new wife across the lawn. Teo followed.

“Come on, Azula! You've gotta play.” Toph pleaded.

“Yes, come on!” Teo joined in.

Azula looks slightly abashed - a trapped woman. What had she gotten herself into?

Sokka came into the garden, looking for Toph. Azula detached herself and came over to him, with a rueful smile.

“I hope we can be even better friends, now that we're brother and sister.” She made an attempt at a twinkling smile, but Sokka was now immune to her “charms.” 

He nodded, briefly.

“I hear you visited Chiyu. My dear old home.”

He nodded again. “I met yours and Zuko’s sister.”

Azula paused, taken aback.

“Did you like her?”

“Very much.” Sokka finally looked at her. “We had a lot to talk about.”

Azula looked deeply uneasy, and so she bowed and left. Sokka watched her pick up a mallet and take her turn. He couldn’t bear it anymore; he hurried up to Toph and drew her aside.

“Why was Prince Zuko there?” He asked in a low voice.

“I'm not supposed to tell.”

Sokka abandoned his pride and took takes Toph’s hand.

“Please, Toph!”

“Because he paid for it.”

Sokka stopped and stared.

“For what?”

“The wedding, Azula’s commission. Everything.” Toph explained carelessly.

“Everything?”

“Toph! It's your turn!” Teo called.

Toph made a move to leave, but turned back to finish the conversation. “People kept saying Azula owed them money, it was so tedious. So Zuko settled her debts. But I don't really like him, do you?”

Sokka pulled her back again.

“But why did he do it?”

She shrugged. “I don't know, do I? Anyway you're supposed not to tell because it's supposed to be Pakku who paid, and he wouldn't have minded paying, either, because I'm his favorite.” 

She grinned smugly and walked away. While laughs and shrieks came from the croquet lawn behind him, Sokka just looked blank with shock.

**AANG’S HOUSE - SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE**

Zuko was sporting a grimly determined face, walking down along a road at the Southern Air Temple. He arrived at a house, paused, and rang the bell.

The door opened, to reveal Suki.

“Prince Zuko.” She bowed.

“Suki. I have some business with Avatar Aang.”

Zuko went inside and the door shut behind him. He entered the drawing room and bowed to Aang. He started to talk in earnest, and Aang looked stunned by whatever it was Zuko was relaying to him.

**KAPPIATAITOK**

Toph and Azula were leaving. Hakoda stood at a distance and Kya cried as Toph climbed onto the carriage.

“Write to me often, my dear.”

Azula took her leave of Sokka.

“Please relay my affections to Zuko on your next acquaintance. I am sure he will be pleased to hear things have worked out so well.”

She moved to joined Toph, who started shouting through the window.

“Married folks never have time to write. But my siblings can write to me! Since you’ll have nothing else to do,” she teased.

The family watched on as the carriage drove away.

“There is nothing so bad as parting with one’s children. One seems so forlorn without them.” Kya was genuinely bereft, still wiping tears from her face.

“That’s the consequence of marrying off your kids.” Sokka smirked. “It must make you happier to know that your other four are single.”

**MO CE VILLAGE**

Sokka and Katara were out shopping with their mother and remaining siblings. Their neighbor, Lady Tavani, had just come out of the produce shop.

“Did you hear the news, Kya? Avatar Aang is returning to Fenli.”

There was a stunned silence among them.

Sokka glanced at Katara, who looked down and blushed.

“Avatar Aang?” Kya asked in suprise.

Mrs. Tavani indicated a woman in the produce shop. “Mrs. Zhang is ordering a cart of vegetables, for she expects him tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Kya took a moment to recover. “Not that I care about it. Avatar Aang is nothing to us and I'm sure I never want to see him again.”

She began to walk away.

“No, we will not mention a word about it.” She lifted her head, but at second thought stopped to turn back to Mrs. Tavani. “Is it quite certain he is coming?”

“Yes, madam. I believe he is alone; his guards remain in the city.”

“Huh! Come along, kids.” Their mother went into the draper's shop. 

Katara paused at the threshold when Sokka looked at her with concern.

She sighed.

“It’s all right, Sokka. I'm just glad that he’s coming alone, because then we’ll see less of him.” She looked down, blushing. “Not that I'm afraid of myself, but I dread other people's remarks.”

She mustered a brave smile. Sokka, of course, was not convinced in the slightest, but they continued into the shop anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEY
> 
> CHARACTERS (P&P -> ATLA)
> 
> Elizabeth Bennet -> Sokka Angutiriyok*  
> Fitzwilliam Darcy -> Prince Zuko Sozin of the Fire Nation
> 
> Mr. Bennet -> Chief Hakoda Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe  
> Mrs. Bennet (née Gardiner) -> Kya Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe
> 
> Jane Bennet -> Katara Angutiriyok  
> Mary Bennet -> Smellerbee Angutiriyok  
> Kitty Bennet -> Teo Angutiriyok  
> Lydia Bennet -> Toph Angutiriyok
> 
> Mr. Charles Bingley -> Avatar Aang  
> Caroline Bingley -> Mai (Aang’s guard)  
> Louisa Hurst (née Bingley) -> Suki (Aang’s guard)
> 
> Mr. George Wickham -> Lady Azula Sozin (formerly Princess)
> 
> Mr. Collins -> Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Charlotte Lucas -> Princess Yue Tavani** of the Northern Water Tribe  
> Sir William Lucas -> Chief Arnook Tavani of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Georgiana Darcy -> Kiyi Roku (Zuko’s younger (half) sister)
> 
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh -> (Uncle) Fire Lord Iroh  
> Anne -> Lu Ten
> 
> Mr. Edward Gardiner and Mrs. Gardiner -> Pakku & Kanna (Gran Gran)
> 
> Colonel Fitzwilliam -> Ty Lee
> 
> Colonel Forster and Mrs. Forster -> Mayor Morishita and Mrs. Morishita
> 
> *Angutiriyok: “stubborn” in Inuktitut  
> **Tâvani: “in the north” in Inuktitut
> 
> … i know i’m super creative, right?
> 
> LOCATIONS (P&P -> ATLA)  
> Hertfordshire -> Republic City  
> Meryton Village -> Mo Ce Village (on the coast of Mo Ce Sea)  
> Longbourn (Bennet House) -> Kappiataitok House (Kappiataitok: “brave” in Inuktitut)  
> Netherfield Park -> Fenli Park (Fēnlí: “to separate/detachment” in Chinese)  
> London -> Ba Sing Se  
> Derbyshire -> Ember Island  
> Pemberley -> Chiyu House (Chiyu: “healing” in Japanese)  
> Lambton Village -> Nokoribi Village (Nokoribi: “embers” in Japanese… again, super creative of me)  
> Kent -> Kolau (near Kolau Mountains)  
> Rosings Park -> Iwamatsu Park (for Mako Iwamatsu :’))  
> Hunsford Parsonage -> Nutak House (Nutâk: “new” in the Inuttitut dialect of Inuktitut)  
> Brighton -> Omashu


	11. Great Expectations

**KAPPIATAITOK**

Aang rode towards the house, a look of slight trepidation in his eyes. Zuko came into view riding along side him, and they crossed the moat bridge.

In the drawing room, Smellerbee was practicing her scales. Katara and Sokka were sitting at their work, with their mother, when Teo rushed in.

“He’s here! He’s here, he's at the door!”

“Oh my spirits!” Kya yelped. “Everybody act naturally.”

Katara completely froze and everybody else went into a fluster.

“Whatever you do, do not appear overbearing.” Kya continued.

Teo looked out through a window.

“Look. There's someone with him. Prince what’s-his-name. The pompous one from before.”

Sokka looked through the window at Zuko, his heart leaping to his throat.

Kya gasped. “Prince Zuko? The very insolence of it. What was he thinking, coming here?”

Sokka returned to his seat and sat down, heavily. Kya hurried over to Katara and pinched her cheeks.

“Mom!” She squealed.

Kya waved her hand at Smellerbee - who was still playing piano. “Stop that and sit down! Find yourself some work! Oh, Tui and La.”

They sat there, frozen, pretending to sew. The drawing room door opened and the two men were shown in. They bowed, and Aang smiled warmly at Katara, who blushed in return. Sokka glanced at Zuko, whose face was strained. Kya was all smiles for Aang, but ignored Zuko.

“How very glad we are to see you, Avatar Aang! There are a great many changes since you went away. Princess Yue is married and settled. And one of my own daughters too! You might have seen it in the papers though it was not put in as it ought to have been. Very short, nothing about her family.”

Aang smiled cordially. “I did hear about it, and offer my congratulations.

Kya continued. “—but it's very hard to have my Toph taken away from me. Colonel Azula has been transferred to Senlin, wherever that is. Thank the spirits she has some friends.”

Kya shot a frosty glance at Zuko. This was more than Sokka could bare.

“Do you hope to stay in the country long, Aang?” Sokka asked.

“Just a few weeks. For the festivities.”

“Well, when you have eaten all the food in town, Aang, you are welcome to come here and take as much as you please.”

“Thank you—”

“—Hakoda will be vastly happy to oblige you, and will save all the best of the meats for you.”

“Excellent!” Aang replied, although he had no interest, being a vegetarian and all.

Sokka risked a look at Zuko. “Are you doing good, Prince Zuko?”

“Quite well, thank you.” He nodded back.

“Well, I hope the weather stays fine, for your celebration.”

“I return to Ba Sing Se tomorrow.” Zuko muttered.

Sokka paused. Then, “So soon?”

“My Katara looks well, does she not?” Kya was still rambling.

Aang stood up abruptly. “She does indeed. Well, I must be going, I suppose. Zuko—”

Zuko couldn’t quite believe it. He gave Aang a harsh stare, as Aang had not completed his intended task.

“It was very pleasant to see you all again. Sokka, Miss Katara…” Aang almost couldn’t bear to look Katara in the eye as he acknowledged them all very briefly and bolted for the door. 

Kya fussed around him. “You must come again. When you were in town last winter you promised to have a family dinner with us. I haven’t forgotten, you see. At least three courses!”

Aang and Zuko took their leave, leaving the family sitting in silence all looking at once another. Teo was fit to burst out laughing, Sokka and Katara horrified by the awkward visit.

Outside the house, Aang was pacing backwards and forwards in despair, muttering to himself. Zuko looked at him in extreme frustration.

“What were you thinking?” Zuko questioned him.

It was like Aang hadn’t heard him at all. He kept pacing up and down.

~

Back in the drawing room, the siblings were now spread around the room, Katara sitting in quiet despair.

She sighed. “Well, I'm glad that's over. Now we can meet as indifferent acquaintances.”

“Oh yeah?” Sokka laughed and patted the top of her hand. “Katara, take care.”

“You can’t think that I’m so weak as to be in danger now.”

“I think you are in great danger of making him as much in love with you as ever.”

“I'm sorry, though, that he came with Prince Zuko.”

“Oh _Katara_ , I’ve been so stupid,” he blurted out.

Katara just stared back at him. “What do you mean?”

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

Teo was back at the window again.

“It’s him! He's back! He came back again.”

After a stunned reaction, everyone regained their decorous positions. They heard Aang’s voice at the door and he came back in very awkwardly. He smiled, his face crimson with embarrassment.

“I, erm, I know this is all really awkward, but I’d like to request the privilege of speaking to Miss Katara—”

They all stared at him.

“-alone.”

Kya grew very serious. “Kids. Everybody to the kitchen. Immediately. Except you, Katara, of course! Oh, Avatar Aang. It is so good to see you again so soon.” 

Kya ushered everyone out, not before squeezing Katara’s hand. Now Katara and Aang were alone, facing each other with extreme embarrassment.

“Katara, you have been the victim of a huge misunderstanding. Suffice to say, I have been an unmitigated and comprehensive ass. And therefore, I would like to ask you—”

In the hallway, Kya, Teo, Smellerbee and Hakoda were all jostling for a position at the door in order to overhear the events inside.

“Ssssshhh!” Smellerbee scolded.

Sokka was decidedly apart from his family. He couldn’t bear to be there. He walked down the corridor and out of the house into the garden. Through a window he saw Aang on one knee, and Sokka’s eyes fill with tears as he walked away from the house.

**DRAWING ROOM - KAPPIATAITOK**

Aang looked at Katara, desperately worried.

“Yes. A hundred times - yes.” She cried.

Kya and the kids threw open the double doors to the drawing room and came crashing in. Aang and Katara simply beamed back at them.

“Thank Tui and La for that. I thought it would never happen.” Kya gazed on lovingly.

**SOKKA AND KATARA’S BEDROOM - KAPPIATAITOK**

That night, Sokka and Katara were both lying in their respective beds.

“He has made me so happy. You know, he was totally ignorant of my being in Ba Sing Se last spring!”

“How did he account for it?”

“He thought I was indifferent!”

“Unfathomable.” Sokka narrowed his eyes and smiled.

“No doubt poisoned by that pernicious Mai.”

“Bravo! That is the most unforgiving speech you've ever made.”

“Oh Sokka, I wish you’ll be this happy one day. If there was another someone like him out there for you!”

Suddenly, there was a noise outside.

“Maybe, if I have really good luck, I’ll meet with another Hahn in time.” Sokka joked, then looked toward the window. “What is that?” 

It sounded like a carriage, then there was a soft knocking on the door downstairs. The siblings looked at each other with surprise.

Downstairs, Hakoda, Kya and the kids had gathered, lit only by candles. The knock was heard again.

“Maybe he's changed his mind.” Smellerbee chuckled.

Timidly, Kya opened the door to reveal a smiling Fire Lord Iroh.

Everyone gasped.

“Fire Lord Iroh!” Sokka bowed hurriedly.

Iroh bowed back. “May I come in?” He asked, inspecting the assembled company of aghast Angutiriyoks.

“Of course!”

Iroh looked to Kya. “And these are your children, I suppose!”

“All but one! The youngest was recently married, your lordship. And my second oldest was proposed to just yesterday afternoon.”

“Wonderful! I must say, you have a very nice garden, madam.”

“I am sure it is nothing compared to Iwamatsu, but it is larger than Chief Arnook’s, I can assure you.”

“Could I offer you a cup of tea, perhaps?” Hakoda asked tentatively.

“Normally, I would never turn down the offer!” Iroh bellowed out a laugh. “But I must speak to Sokka alone, as a matter of complete urgency.”

The family members all looked at each other, bewildered by this strange turn of events.

Sokka lead the way into the drawing room, lighting an oil lamp. Lord Iroh walked in and the door closed behind them.

“You can be at no loss, Sokka, to understand why I am here.”

Lit only by the oil lamp, Lord Iroh resembled a flickering spirit.

“Actually, you’re mistaken. I have no idea why I’m receiving this honor at all.”

“Sokka, you can be honest with me. A report of a most wonderful nature has reached me that you intend to be united with my nephew, Prince Zuko.”

Sokka stared back at him, amazed.

“I know this must be true,” Iroh continued, “though not wishing to injure his feelings by prying, I instantly set off to make my whole-hearted sentiments known.”

“If you really believed it was true, I wonder why you took the trouble of coming so far.”

“To hear it confirmed, Sokka!” Iroh cheered.

Sokka continued coolly. “Your coming here would seem like rather a confirmation, surely, if such a report really does exist.”

“If? Are you pretending to not know about it?”

“I’ve never heard of it.”

“But can you declare there is a foundation for it?”

“I won’t pretend to possess equal frankness with your lordship. You may ask the questions, but I may choose not to answer.”

Iroh shook his head, pondering on the situation. “This will not do. Has my nephew made you an offer of marriage?”

“Your lordship declared it to be true.”

“Let me be understood. Zuko has not shown interest in anyone—”

Sokka cut him off. “—If that’s the case you can have no reason to think he would make an offer to me.”

“Oh, silly boy. I only want what is best for my nephew. This union, if confirmed, would surely be of great benefit to his self worth and happiness. You see, he has not been treated with much kindness throughout his life. But, he came out of it a better man. I know that he can seem prideful at times, but he recognizes the importance of every person he meets, even if he does not always show it. From what I saw at my estate, you both seemed to be in awe of each other, my nephew especially. He is quite taken with you. I think that the Chiyu Estate and Fire Nation in general would be very blessed to have you. You are a strong fighter and good man. Again, you can be honest with me. Are you engaged to him?”

Sokka looked down, trying not to frown. “I’m not.”

“But would you be able to consider entering into such an engagement?”

“Normally, I would never say ‘never.’ But, I can assure you, Zuko has no interest in me, and for me to make any frivolous attempts to unite myself with him would just further distance the two of us.” Sokka’s voice was hoarse and flat. “I’m afraid that your predictions and assumptions were ill-judged. I’ll consider it, but I have nothing further to say.”

“I will leave you be then. Good night.” Iroh bowed.

Sokka opened the door for him, revealing the whole family waiting outside.

“I hope to see you all again soon.” Iroh smiled and bowed as he walked past the eavesdropping family and out into the night. Sokka remained in place, shaking with nervousness at the idea Iroh had put into his head.

“Sokka, what on earth is going on?” Hakoda was still bewildered.

“Just a small misunderstanding.” He walked past them to return to bed.

“Sokka!” Kya still wanted an explanation.

“For once in your life. Just, please, leave me alone.”

Everyone was aghast at Sokka’s reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!!!
> 
> *its MY fic and I get to make sokka unashamed of crying*
> 
> KEY
> 
> CHARACTERS (P&P -> ATLA)
> 
> Elizabeth Bennet -> Sokka Angutiriyok*  
> Fitzwilliam Darcy -> Prince Zuko Sozin of the Fire Nation
> 
> Mr. Bennet -> Chief Hakoda Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe  
> Mrs. Bennet (née Gardiner) -> Kya Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe
> 
> Jane Bennet -> Katara Angutiriyok  
> Mary Bennet -> Smellerbee Angutiriyok  
> Kitty Bennet -> Teo Angutiriyok  
> Lydia Bennet -> Toph Angutiriyok
> 
> Mr. Charles Bingley -> Avatar Aang  
> Caroline Bingley -> Mai (Aang’s guard)  
> Louisa Hurst (née Bingley) -> Suki (Aang’s guard)
> 
> Mr. George Wickham -> Lady Azula Sozin (formerly Princess)
> 
> Mr. Collins -> Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Charlotte Lucas -> Princess Yue Tavani** of the Northern Water Tribe  
> Sir William Lucas -> Chief Arnook Tavani of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Georgiana Darcy -> Kiyi Roku (Zuko’s younger (half) sister)
> 
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh -> (Uncle) Fire Lord Iroh  
> Anne -> Lu Ten
> 
> Mr. Edward Gardiner and Mrs. Gardiner -> Pakku & Kanna (Gran Gran)
> 
> Colonel Fitzwilliam -> Ty Lee
> 
> Colonel Forster and Mrs. Forster -> Mayor Morishita and Mrs. Morishita
> 
> *Angutiriyok: “stubborn” in Inuktitut  
> **Tâvani: “in the north” in Inuktitut
> 
> … i know i’m super creative, right?
> 
> LOCATIONS (P&P -> ATLA)  
> Hertfordshire -> Republic City  
> Meryton Village -> Mo Ce Village (on the coast of Mo Ce Sea)  
> Longbourn (Bennet House) -> Kappiataitok House (Kappiataitok: “brave” in Inuktitut)  
> Netherfield Park -> Fenli Park (Fēnlí: “to separate/detachment” in Chinese)  
> London -> Ba Sing Se  
> Derbyshire -> Ember Island  
> Pemberley -> Chiyu House (Chiyu: “healing” in Japanese)  
> Lambton Village -> Nokoribi Village (Nokoribi: “embers” in Japanese… again, super creative of me)  
> Kent -> Kolau (near Kolau Mountains)  
> Rosings Park -> Iwamatsu Park (for Mako Iwamatsu :’))  
> Hunsford Parsonage -> Nutak House (Nutâk: “new” in the Inuttitut dialect of Inuktitut)  
> Brighton -> Omashu


	12. Prince Sokka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to get this out in the world so I can stop worrying about it. I appreciate everyone who has read this and I love all the comments you've made!! I did my best with this and I hope you all liked it! <333

**SOKKA AND KATARA’S BEDROOM - KAPPIATAITOK**

While Katara was fast asleep, Sokka was completely unable to sleep. So he quietly climbed out of bed and crept out of the room.

After pouring a cup of tea, Sokka sat alone downstairs in the drawing room, thinking. Outside, dawn was breaking.

Sokka crept out into the garden and wandered around through the early morning mist, as the sun was starting to rise.

He walked out into the open countryside overlooking Kappiataitok. The mists were starting to evaporate. From out of the mist in the distance a figure emerged. His heart skipped a beat. He was alone, vulnerable. Then, he saw that it was…

“Zuko!”

He was red-eyed with mussed-hair, slightly wild looking - but still Zuko.

“What are you doing out here so early?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Sokka replied quickly.

“Me neither. I’ve been up most of the night.”

Sokka hardly knew how to react at this unexpected meeting. Rather politely, he thanked Zuko.

“Prince Zuko, I have to thank you for your unexampled generosity to my sisters. I’m aware of kindnesses you did for poor Toph and suspect that you also had a hand in the resolution between Katara and Aang.”

“I’m alarmed that you’ve heard about what I’ve been trying so hard to keep silent. But you have to know that your happiness was one of my main motivations.”

Sokka looked at Zuko, who stared back for a moment before continuing.

“I know you’re too generous to trifle with me. I heard you spoke with my uncle last night, and it has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last spring, then tell me. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me forever.”

Sokka remained silent.

“If, however, your feelings have changed…”

Something in Sokka’s eyes gave Zuko confidence.

“I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul and I love and love and love you.”

Sokka looked at him, still not saying a word. Zuko was staring at him for a reply, when a tear rolled down Sokka’s cheek.

“I am very happy to inform you that not only have my feelings changed, but there are no other words which could give me greater happiness.”

Zuko stared back at him and they both started to cry, laughing quietly at themselves and situation.

“Well, then.” Sokka smiled.

Zuko took a step towards him, one hand stretched out. Sokka took hold of his fingers.

“Your hands are cold.”

He kissed the top of Zuko’s thumb. Zuko swept him into his arms on a sound that was half a laugh, half a sob.

**DRAWING ROOM - KAPPIATAITOK - Dusk**

The place was in an uproar. Aang, Katara, Hakoda, Kya and the rest of the siblings were all gathered, fretting terribly in regards to Sokka’s whereabouts. Outside the house, Sokka was leading Zuko along the duck board plank across the moat. Upon entering the house, everybody started berating him.

“Sokka, where have you been?!” His mother yelled first. “We thought something had happened to you.”

Zuko followed Sokka into the house.

“Prince Zuko! What on earth are you doing here?” Kya was even more shocked.

Sokka took Zuko’s hand in his.

“Prince Zuko has come to speak with dad.”

Everyone was stunned.

**HALLWAY - KAPPIATAITOK**

Sokka paced outside the door of the library, waiting. After a while, Zuko emerged, giving Sokka the briefest of smiles and leaving the door open. Sokka walked in after to find his father in a state of shock.

“Sokka, are you out of your senses? I thought you hated the man.”

“No, dad.” He gave a small smile.

“He is rich, to be sure, and you’ll have more fine carriages than Katara. But will that make you happy?

Sokka was growing uncomfortable. “Do you not have any objection other than your belief in my indifference?”

“None at all. We all know him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of fellow, but this would be nothing if you really liked him.”

“Dad, I _do_ like him!” Sokka’s eyes were watering. “I love him! He's not proud. It’s me, I’ve been prejudiced, I didn't realize… You don't know him, dad… if I told you what he's really like. What he's done.”

“What has he done?”

While Sokka was busy explaining Zuko’s deeds, Zuko was waiting outside, in agony, pacing up and down the lawn in the front garden. He looked at the library window anxiously.

Back inside, Sokka had just finished recounting the story. 

Hakoda stared at his son.

“Spirits. I have to pay him back.”

Sokka shook his head and waved his hands in protest. “No, you can’t tell anyone! He wouldn’t want it. We misjudged him, me more than anyone. In every way, not just in this case. I’ve been so blind. He's been so blind! About Katara, about so many things. But then, so have I…"

He took a breathless pause.

“You see, the two of us are so similar… we're both so stubborn…” He gave a shaky laugh at himself. “Oh, dad…”

Hakoda gazed at his son. He still couldn’t quite take it all in.

“You do love him, don't you?”

Sokka nodded. “Very much.”

Hakoda looked at him earnestly, searching his face. He loved his son very deeply and what he saw left him in no doubt.

“I can’t believe that anyone can deserve you, but it seems I am over-ruled. So I heartily give my consent.”

Sokka jumped up and put his arms around his father.

“We couldn’t have parted with you, Sokka, to any one less worthy.

“Oh, thank you!” He began to rush out.

“And if any young suitors come for Smellerbee or Teo,” Hakoda called after him, “send them in! I’m quite at leisure.”

**CHIYU HOUSE - EMBER ISLAND - Night**

Sokka was sitting out on a balcony in the moonlight. Zuko came outside to join him, and both of them looked as though they'd just flung themselves out of bed… which was precisely the case.

“How are you tonight, dear?” Zuko smirked.

“I’m great, but I wish you wouldn’t call me ‘dear.’”

“Why?”

“It's what my father always calls my mother when he's cross about something.” Sokka chuckled.

“What endearments am I allowed?” 

“Let me think. Sokka for everyday. Captain Boomerang when we spar. And Your Highness - but only on special occasions.”

“And what should I call you when I'm cross? Prince Sokka?”

Sokka suddenly grew humorously stern and shook his head. “No. You can only call me Prince Sokka when you are completely… and perfectly… and incandescently happy.”

Zuko took his face between his hands.

“And how are you this evening, Prince Sokka?”

Sokka smiled as Zuko kissed every inch of his face.

He first kissed his forehead.

“Prince Sokka.”

Then his left cheek.

“Prince Sokka.”

Then on his nose. 

“Prince Sokka.”

Then his right cheek.

“Prince Sokka.” He whispered softly, one last time.

Zuko slowly leaned in for another kiss, this time on the lips, and it was clear: the two were both utterly at ease and no longer had anything to hide from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah...
> 
> "Prince Sokka" = "Mrs. Darcy" :')
> 
> KEY
> 
> CHARACTERS (P&P -> ATLA)
> 
> Elizabeth Bennet -> Sokka Angutiriyok*  
> Fitzwilliam Darcy -> Prince Zuko Sozin of the Fire Nation
> 
> Mr. Bennet -> Chief Hakoda Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe  
> Mrs. Bennet (née Gardiner) -> Kya Angutiriyok of the Southern Water Tribe
> 
> Jane Bennet -> Katara Angutiriyok  
> Mary Bennet -> Smellerbee Angutiriyok  
> Kitty Bennet -> Teo Angutiriyok  
> Lydia Bennet -> Toph Angutiriyok
> 
> Mr. Charles Bingley -> Avatar Aang  
> Caroline Bingley -> Mai (Aang’s guard)  
> Louisa Hurst (née Bingley) -> Suki (Aang’s guard)
> 
> Mr. George Wickham -> Lady Azula Sozin (formerly Princess)
> 
> Mr. Collins -> Hahn of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Charlotte Lucas -> Princess Yue Tavani** of the Northern Water Tribe  
> Sir William Lucas -> Chief Arnook Tavani of the Northern Water Tribe
> 
> Georgiana Darcy -> Kiyi Roku (Zuko’s younger (half) sister)
> 
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh -> (Uncle) Fire Lord Iroh  
> Anne -> Lu Ten
> 
> Mr. Edward Gardiner and Mrs. Gardiner -> Pakku & Kanna (Gran Gran)
> 
> Colonel Fitzwilliam -> Ty Lee
> 
> Colonel Forster and Mrs. Forster -> Mayor Morishita and Mrs. Morishita
> 
> *Angutiriyok: “stubborn” in Inuktitut  
> **Tâvani: “in the north” in Inuktitut
> 
> … i know i’m super creative, right?
> 
> LOCATIONS (P&P -> ATLA)  
> Hertfordshire -> Republic City  
> Meryton Village -> Mo Ce Village (on the coast of Mo Ce Sea)  
> Longbourn (Bennet House) -> Kappiataitok House (Kappiataitok: “brave” in Inuktitut)  
> Netherfield Park -> Fenli Park (Fēnlí: “to separate/detachment” in Chinese)  
> London -> Ba Sing Se  
> Derbyshire -> Ember Island  
> Pemberley -> Chiyu House (Chiyu: “healing” in Japanese)  
> Lambton Village -> Nokoribi Village (Nokoribi: “embers” in Japanese… again, super creative of me)  
> Kent -> Kolau (near Kolau Mountains)  
> Rosings Park -> Iwamatsu Park (for Mako Iwamatsu :’))  
> Hunsford Parsonage -> Nutak House (Nutâk: “new” in the Inuttitut dialect of Inuktitut)  
> Brighton -> Omashu

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at [ **stanley-uries.tumblr.com** ](https://stanley-uries.tumblr.com)


End file.
